The Fallen God and The Earth Child
by Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu
Summary: The God of Mischief has fallen only to land in the middle of nowhere, with the most unusual caretaker to over see his recovory. Will having this healer care for him change him, or will he still seek to prove that he is worthy of being Asgard's King and Thor's equal? Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: Before I begin I would like to say that this is my first time puting any of my writen work on the web, and that I own no rights to any Marvel creation. All that belongs to me is my OC's and the odd story that I have made. I would also like to point out that I do not own any music that is mentioned or used; as well as this is a more mature being said this is only the first story of at least two, please enjoy and if you have any helpful comments on how I can make my writing better I'm more then willing to hear them.

"spoken"/'thought'/'_music or memory'_

Ch.1

'My dearest Mellonah,

I never was able to understand why your father and mother fell in love with each other. I only know that even with all of their differences they balanced each other completely, they needed each other to be whole.

This place is a refuge for your father's family and now it is yours. Do with it what you will, though I make this one request, never turn away someone in need. No matter what they have done in the past, people can and will change with the proper care.

I foresaw great evils coming upon our people before you were born; and on the day of your birth I foresaw many strong souls rising to protect the earth and her people.

One entrapped in ice so thick it would take days to penetrate, another reborn from their own destruction, and another saved by a great power born from his mind. Two would be made to walk in the shadows of our world doing great good though much evil. A strong soul from a powerful realm forced to regain his worth in our realm. One born from ancient times, times of powerful spirits and wild demons, and another a descendent of warriors fighting for our freedom.

It was in this vision that I saw you, almost as you are now. You were the embodiment of the earth herself; healer and destroyer, calm yet vengeful, lover yet innocent.

It is because of this vision that I make my request. You must be a protector of the earth's spirit and of her people. You must also do what you feel is best for you.

You have been a warm light in my life, I'm very proud of you, just as I know your parents are.

Blessed Be my beloved granddaughter.

Love you with all that I am,

Grand-mama.'

Mellonah reread one of the many letters her grandmother wrote her before she passed away. Sitting in her kitchen by the large bay window overlooking the herb garden, she remembered her grandmother going on long ramblings of old spirits, powerful god-like beings, and ancient evils that would threaten the lives of everyone and everything. Telling and retelling of stories of the making and unmaking of the universe. Grandmother Leah only seemed to become _normal _when it came to her herbs, and making homemade remedies.

Mellonah was startled out of her memories by a large clap of thunder. Rushing to the window the sky was still light, not a dark cloud, "That's odd."

What looked like a tornado appeared in the cloudless valley to the west of her home. Rushing towards the back door, Mellonah snatched her long gray coat off of her chair, and raced to the very large dust devil that had started to dissipate just outside of the small oasis-like hills. Running through the sparse trees towards the small valley Mellonah could swear that she heard someone yelling out in pain. When she reached the valley a man maybe a few years older than her was struggling to stand. His cloths reminded her of the garb that the 'lords' wore to the Renaissance fairs from her childhood. Black was the underplaying color over laid with green cloth, and golden armor. His hair was, long yet cropped and was the color of pure black, was disheveled over his intense green eyes.

"You, woman," he muttered harshly, "Where am I."

Mellonah walked slowly forward, for some ungodly reason he reminded her of a scared and wounded animal, "Near my home, which is privet property."

"And where is that!" he hissed as he stumbled in a circle, his head whipping back and forth seemingly searching for something, "Come now, you bumbling quim-"

Mellonah felt fury, poker hot, sear through her. Bringing her arm in front of her she quickly swept it to the side. As her arm finished the movement, the man before her was sent backwards, effectively knocking the breath from his lungs and knocking his head against the earth

"IF you wish to remain here on my land, I strongly suggest that you take care with your words." she seethed. Taking a calming breath Mellonah reassessed the man before her, "Now, you are injured, and are obviously confused." she strolled up to the still prone man whom was now covering his eyes with his hands, "Come on. I'd better get you to my place."

Mellonah struggled a little in lifting him up, even with him slumped over and resting his weight on her, he was still quite tall,'And a bit heavy.'

After walking at a pain staking slow pace for some time, she couldn't help but glance at him from time to time. He looked like he'd been in a fight, and that he had lost. A large bruise ran along the left side of his face, and he was limping slightly favoring his left side; but it wasn't those things that made him seem almost broken. It was his eyes. Sorrow, confusion, and hate ran rampant in those green gateways.

"Mel'."

The man startled, "What is mell?"

She almost laughed, "My name... well my nickname."

"Nickname?" the man sighed, "You, mortal, are strange."

"And your name would be?" Mellonah continued undaunted by his comment.

He seemed to straiten up a bit, unknowingly drawing her closer, and looked down at her, " I am Loki, a prince of Asgard."

'Loki? Ok... the name I can buy,' Mellonah cocked her head to the side staring up at him,'But a prince? A prince of a mythical place... his head must have hit the ground harder than I thought.', Loki shifted slightly, 'That... or he's a loon.'

Mentally shaking her head, Mellonah smiled, "Well then Loki, lets hope we can reach my house before it gets dark." she adjusted her hold on him and gently nudged him to continue walking up hill.

Roughly twenty minutes passed, each step became more sure, but silence surrounded the pair. At least until a two story house came into view. Well it was more like a log cabin than a house.

Mellonah and Loki gingerly walked up the small set of stairs to the door.

"A word of warning," Mellonah looked directly into his eyes, "In this house you can not lie. You can tell partial truths, but no one has been able to lie. Don't ask why, 'cause I don't feel like explaining it at this moment."

Her new house guest looked intrigued by her statement as she opened the back door. The door led into a small entryway that had herbs drying on one wall, and hooks that held a cloak and a satchel on the other. There was also a small bench under the hooks. Mellonah hung her coat, carefully sliding it off while still supporting Loki, then she helped him take off his green cloak and hung it next to her own. Gently guiding him into and out of her kitchen, she took him into the small living space and aided him in sitting on her recliner.

"I do not need your codling woman." he growled, "Nor do I want it."

Mellonah shook her head as she turned away towards a door that was next to the stairs, " Let me get the guest room ready. You're going to need to rest with your injures, I'm no doctor, but I can tell when someone has bruised ribs. "

"I said-" he seethed

"Loki!" his teeth clicking together was heard as she hissed at him, "Deal with it. You are on my land, in my home. You have obviously been in some kind of fight, and fell from a great distance if that imprint in the valley back there is anything to go by."

She turned to him, her face was soft, relaxed even, as she gazed at him, "Now when you can walk out of this house with out collapsing in pain you're more than welcome to go where you will. Until then you, Loki of Asgard, are in my care; and I will not allow further harm to come to you while you are here."

Turning abruptly back to the guest room Mellonah set to putting fresh sheets on the bed and opening the small window to allow fresh air in.

She gazed out the window into the sparse forest that surrounded her home, 'He's been taking care of himself for a while, it's only natural to refuse help. Just breath, and focus on his recovery.'

Mellonah startled as she heard heavy shuffling and gasping from the doorway, "Loki, why didn't you wait for me to give you a hand?" rushing to him she directed him to the bed. After he sat, she could see that he was in great pain, "I'm going to get some medicine, please don't stress yourself any more."

Thankfully the bathroom that had the meds and first-aid kit was right next to the guest room. Grabbing the ibuprofen and a small glass of water she walked back to Loki. Handing him a few pills and the water she waited patiently for him to finish. Putting the glass on the nightstand, Mellonah started to remove the elaborate armor, heavier garments, and his boots. Her fingers moved without hesitation as they glided over each buckle and lacing. Loki seemed to tired and hurt to put up any resistance as he was undressed, until all he wore were his pants and shirt. Setting his armor aside near the closet, hanging up the heavy leather, and setting aside his boots, she then took a closer look at his face.

'Well that's going to need ice, and grand-mama's salve, but it could have been worse.' she thought as her fingers gently ran over the raised and red skin, "Do you have any other wounds, bruises, painful areas?"

"Yes..." he seemed shocked that word came out of his mouth.

"Where?" Mellonah was making a small list in her head to grab from the bathroom, kitchen, and from the herb cabinet in her room.

"My chest. It's hard to breath." Loki's astonished look had yet to leave his eyes, " And my left leg... no!"

Mellonah stood, " As I said before, no one has been able to lie in this house, only tell partial truths." a small smile appeared on her lips, "I'm going to get somethings to relieve the pain."

Gathering what she needed to treat him, she returned and started applying a salve to his bruised face. Then applying the same salve to his ribs, as her hands ran under his shirt, "Can you lift it without much trouble?"

Sighing Loki just lifted his shirt, allowing her to lightly wrap his ribs so as to put slight compression but not restrict movement. Sitting back on her heels she grabbed a large silver bag, and handed it to him. "It's ice. The cold will reduce the swelling." Her hands started rolling up his left pant leg, "Good thing you only bruised your ribs, they will heal faster that way then if they were cracked or broken."

Mellonah's hands ghosted over his bruised leg, "Well your knee isn't swelling, but your ankle is. Here lay back." she gently pushed him on to the bed. The propped his ankle up with a pillow, "Now don't move, and do not tense up. I'm going to do something that will heal this."

Loki raised and eyebrow at her comment, as she placed her hands an inch or so above his ankle. Mellonah closed her eyes and pictured a deep green mist coming from her hands to surround the injury and sink into it to heal it from the inside out. She heard him release a hiss then a relieved sigh. After five minutes or so, she became dizzy, muttering a thanks to her ancestors she stopped picturing the green mist and opened her eyes. The discolored and swollen ankle was gone, leaving behind pale skin and a strong ankle. She placed her hands on the once damaged joint and begin massaging it.

"How..." Loki whispered

"It will feel sore for a little bit, but that will pass by tomorrow." Mellonah could feel her exhaustion weighing her down.

"That drained you? How could a Midgardian even do such a spell."Loki was secretly enjoying the attention to his once throbbing ankle, Mellonah noted.

"I'll tell you later, right now I need to sleep." Mellonah turned her eyes to his chest, "I'll see what I can do to speed up your ribs after I've gotten some rest. I, I haven't had to heal anyone like that in a few years... I'm out of... of practice."

Mellonah even in her half asleep state, brought the light blanket over him, effectively tucking him in, then stumbled out of his room. Using the wall to support herself, she walked around to head up the stairs to her room. Once reaching the top of the stairs she turned down the hall and nudged her door open. More out of habit then thought, she took off her shoes, snatched her comforter, and curled up on her bed. Mellonah was asleep within seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: Loki has just fallen from Asgard and has incounterd a woman with abilitys that he hasn't seen in a human before.

"spoken"/'thought'/'_music or memory'_

Ch.2

Loki's eyes shot open as he attempted to calm his breathing. He had dream of falling. Falling from the Bifrost, falling through space to only continue falling. As he was falling, passing realm after realm, he saw an outline of what could only be a woman. She was reaching out to him, silently offering to save him from falling, all he would have to do was reach out and take her hand, and he would live. He didn't though, he didn't want to be saved.

He continued to fall, a greater distance appeared between them. Behind him, a hot sun raged.

It was her wail of despair that woke him. It was so full of pain and anguish, that her emotions felt like his own.

He stared up at the pitch black ceiling, thinking on what truly happened after he fell from the Bifrost into the void, and what happened after he left that void. Loki had fallen into a valley, and the plant life reminded him of Midgard. The fall alone should have killed him, but it didn't.

Then that woman came. She was an odd looking thing; skin the color of a brown ale, long reddish-brown wavy hair, wearing a long light gray tunic covered by a darker gray coat, and paired with deep brown pants. Her clothing suggested her need to blend into her environment.

Loki had first demanded to know his location should this wench know. Her answer to him was evasive and didn't tell him anything of importance. He seethed as he asked again, though not as polity. Seems that she took offense to something he said, for she somehow knocked him back. His vision blurred, as he barely could hear her over the throbbing in his head. Then his head swam as she struggled to lift him onto his feet.

Loki rested against her slight frame to regain his bearings, for the ground felt as if it was moving underneath his feet. He had absently thought of how much shorter she was compared to himself, yet was able to support his weight. She guided them through the forest, leading him to her home. Loki couldn't help but think of how foolish this mortal was. She didn't even know his name.

Then she spoke, informing him her name was Mel, and asking for his name.

He remembered standing straighter attempting to install some fear into this female, and telling her his name. She gave him a quizzical look, her eyes slightly shifting color. They had been even amounts of brown and green-blue; but as she looked up at him, her body pressed closer to his side, they shifted to more of that teal like color. Her quick, yet small, smile startled him. She then continued to guide him to her home.

She had forced her care onto him, treating him with kindness that he didn't deserve. She bound his ribs, and performed magic on his leg, healing it with in minutes. Exhausting herself in the process, but still made promises to heal his other injury.

Now she slept in a room above his. Unknowing of the danger that giving him shelter had brought upon her. Should Heimdall look for him, Asgard will come to retrieve him, and her kindness to him will be undone. Should Jotunheim look and find him, she would be dead. Frozen with fear forever etched onto her face.

'She is but a mortal woman.' Loki closed his eyes as he allowed his mind to drift, 'For what reason should I care about her safety.'

He didn't dream again that night.

Morning came upon the cabin gently, as Loki awoke to humming that came from the other side of his door. 'So she is awake.' He was about to get some more sleep when he heard a different woman singing, though her words were confusing.

"_If you like it, then you should have put a ring on it_." The music that accompanied this new woman's voice was almost grating on his nerves. Loki was thankful when the song stopped and a softer musical number took its place.

"Well, I see your awake." The strange woman walked in without warning, "Now how is that leg of yours feeling?" Her hands ghosted over his ankle much like they had the night before.

Loki could feel her magic warming up his leg as he spoke, "I would rather not tell you." he was surprised that she smirked at his words.

She moved to stand near his sore chest as her hand stayed several inches above his formally injured leg, "An evasive answer, but it rings true." her eyes locked with his, "It seams that you have found one of the few loop holes to the divine law that reigns over this house."

"Hmm." Loki stared straight ahead as she held her hand over his chest. That same green mist from the night before came from her hand, and as it settled over him, a light yellow mist also came from it as well.

"Last night you said that you would explain this ability of yours."

"I did, didn't I." her voice sounded softly in the room, almost like she was in a trance, "Well how can I put this then. In each living being runs, what I've been taught as, Life Energy. Now how one is able to use that energy is mostly predetermined. A tree grows, gives us air to breath, and shelter should we seek it. A fish is hatched, grows and swims, then it will ether die of old age or by becoming food to a hunter."

"Such is the way of things, mortal." Loki half scoffed.

"I would prefer it if you used my name, Loki." she moved her hand upwards a little towards his shoulder, "Surely Mel is a lot easier to say and remember then Mellonah."

Loki shifted his gaze to her as she spoke her full name, 'Mellonah? An unusual name for a mortal being.'

"As I was saying, this energy is mostly predetermined by what we are. However there are those whom can use it to do other tasks than to simply live. What I am doing now is changing my life energy into a healing and soothing one. Then I am pushing it out to mend your wounds." her hands lifted away from him as the mist like substance finished seeping into his skin.

Loki could feel that he was able to breath easier, yet she looked a little pale, "Why do you do this if it drains you. Makes you weak."

She sat down next to him, "What may make me weak for a few minutes..." she shook her head, " Never mind. That is a secret I do not wish to tell. Not yet at least."

Loki watched as she stood and walked out of the room, only to return a few minutes later with some food.

"Eggs, rice, and bacon mixed together with some toast on the side." she set the plate down then turned to help him sit up, "It may not be gourmet, but it will help you get some of your strength back, and with that strength you should heal faster." gently putting the warm plate on his lap she left him to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I forgot to do this in the last chapter, so I only lay claim to Mellonah, my other OCs, and to the plot. Loki and the like is owned by Marvel and/or Mr. Stan Lee; and the muisc is owned by their respective lables.

Recap: Loki thinks over his first day with Mellonah, and learns a little about her.

"spoken" / 'thought' / '_music or memory'_

CH.3

Mellonah left him to eat his breakfast, and sat down on the couch in front of a hot cup of tea. Once again she was feeling drained, but not as much as last night.

' I hope that this doesn't last. I can't keep getting tired when I heal someone, at least not this quickly.' She gingerly picked up her mug attempting to remember when she last healed someone in this manner, 'That's right, it was two years ago, we were seventeen. Heather was on the soccer field and had sprained her wrist.' a small huff like laugh came at the memory, 'I think that I gave my aunt a heart-attack that day.'

"_Come on O'Connell! Defense, defense!" Shouted an man in his mid forties, "Lets go ladies! This is our home turf!"_

"_Wow, can't he give it a rest." Mellonah gripped, "Coach Stephen has been on them all game."_

"_Don't worry, Mel'." a boy a few years older than her soothed, "Heather will pull the team together, she always has."_

"_I'm not worried Sennett. I'm just tired of hearing that man scream and shout." Mellonah stood up and started shouting towards the field, "GO LADY EAGLES!"_

_The stands surrounding the field were filled with shouts and cheers. That is until Heather O'Connell, whom was acting as goalie, blocked a ball with her hands. The ball didn't go into the net, but Heather was on the ground, holding her right arm to her chest and bearing her teeth as to not cry out. Mellonah and her family were out of their seats and racing towards the field. _

"_Time Out! Ref'! TIME OUT!" one of her teammates called out, "O'Connell's down. She's hurt!"_

_The game came to a halt as both coaches from ether team jogged over to the home team's goal. Mellonah and her older cousin Sennett made it there a little after the coaches, with the rest of the family trailing behind._

"_O'Connell? How bad is it, can you still play?" Asked Coach Stephen_

_Heather wasn't able to answer._

"_Mari? Sis, let me take a look." Sennett kneeled next to his younger sister and gently peeled her hand away from her chest._

"_Well? Can she still play or not!" Coach Stephen's agitated voice carried over the field _

"_Coach." Mellonah gently placed her hands on Heather's wrist, "She has a sprained wrist. So to answer your question, No!"_

_Mellonah had unknowingly force her Life Energy into Heather's damaged wrist, healing it, when she had shouted at the soccer coach._

"_Mellonah!" Her aunt was standing right behind the coach, "What just happened to your hands, child?"_

_Mellonah looked down at her hands holding Heather's damage wrist and saw the last of a deep green mist settle into her cousin's skin. Like she had been burned, Mellonah pulled her hands away, and stumbled to her feet. Fear ran rampant through her and she fled the field. Her biological grandmother had told her once to be careful with that which slept within her. She had thought that her grandmother meant the demon that her soul caged, but maybe it was this. Mellonah ran to the nearest phone, which happened to be in the girls locker room on the cheerleader coach's desk. She called her Grandma' Leah, telling her everything then asking if this is what she meant._

"_Ok Mellie, sweetling, this is a bit of what I meant."the older woman's voice came over the phone, "I want you to come to my house this weekend, so that I may better explain it to you. Now go back and talk with Heather, she's more then likely fine, the worst you could have done was dull the pain that she was feeling. Ok?"_

"_Yes ma'am." Mellonah said her good buys and turned around only to see her black haired cousin behind her. "Sennett!"_

"_Mel'."_

"_What on earth are you doing in the girl's locker room!" Mellonah grabbed her taller cousin's arm and drug him out of the room into the hallways, "So is she ok?"_

"_Aside from having the coach putting her back in the game, yes." Sennett leaned back against the wall, his face going from teasing to serous in a moment, "Want to share what happened out there?"_

"_I don't even know, I'm meeting with Grandma' Leah this weekend." Mel' paced a little running her hand through her hair, "Oh Sen' what am I going to tell them? Oh hey, I can do weird freaky stuff with my hands, but don't worry, it's mostly harmless."_

"_Let me deal with them," Sennett lowered his dark blue eyes, "It may not appear so, but I've got a way of dealing with upset people."_

_Mellonah agreed that he should deal with 'the public' while she got information from her grandmother._

'If only I had known that I was going to have an ancestry lesson dropped into my lap.' Mellonah blew on to her cup and took a delicate sip. Picking up the slim and palm sized controller she pressed the round play button.

From hidden speakers in her walls came the smooth and smoky voice of a man, '_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone... it's not warm when she's away..._' the song continued it's low and bemoaning rhythmic crooning.

Mellonah closed her eyes losing herself to the song. Humming to the tune as she finished her tea, she stood and headed to the adjoining kitchen. "Well these aren't going to do themselves. Thank you grandma' for letting this place have modern pluming." Mellonah sighed as she started the water to fill one of the double sinks.

Halfway though the dishes the song changed to a slight techno beat, '_If I! I get to know your name... well I could trace your private number, baby._'

"All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun. Open up your lovin' arms, I want some, want some!" Mellonah sang as she finished the few dishes that were used for breakfast, 'Might as well see if he's done.'

Mellonah danced with the music as it continued playing lightly in the adjoining rooms. As she entered Loki's temporary room. Giving him a quick once over, he seemed to be doing better, maybe even well enough to not be contained to this room.

"I see you're finished." Mellonah picked up the plate and fork, "If you're able and willing, you may move about the house, just please don't stress your ribs." Turning quickly around she left to finish cleaning up.

She could hear him struggling to move, as evidence his heavy breathing echoed out behind her in the guest room. Shaking her head at his stubborn streak, Mellonah quickly washed the plate and fork, then headed into the living room. Shock and slight fear chilled her blood as she saw him stumble into the couch. Fighting her instinct to aid him, she instead walked by him and stopped the music from playing. "Anything I can get you? Some water, or a book to take your mind off things?" glancing at her small bookshelf that paled in comparison to the library upstairs, Mellonah wondered for the first time if maybe he really needed her help, "Sorry I don't have cable, bad reception out here."

She could almost feel his pain radiating off of him as he spoke slowly, "A decent book... would be... enough."

Thinking on her library she wondered what books would grab his interest, "I'll be right back."

Bolting up the stairs and to the room right across from her's, she grabbed her grandmother's Sherlock Homes book, and a mystery novel that she had yet to read. As an after thought she grabbed both '_Pride and Prejudice_' and '_The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire_'. Balancing the four books as she descended the stairs, Mellonah snuck a glance at her house guest, taking in his tired and pained posture. She gently set down the books, "I wasn't sure what you considered to be a decent book, so I grabbed a few." She walked over to the bathroom and retrieved the medical salve from last night as well as some new bandages.

Lowering herself onto the couch next to him, she set the bandages aside on the coffee table, "Alright... let's see if your ribs look any better."

Mellonah made no sudden movements as she gently lifted Loki's shirt up and over his head. She asked him to sit forward so that she could remove the wrappings from the previous night. His chest looked like he had been attacked with a metal bat, or maybe a sledge hammer. It was covered in dark bruises, one was really pronounced, it was rectangular in shape in the middle of his chest. Opening up the jar with the salve in it, Mellonah dipped her fingers to collect a generous amount, and started to apply it to his chest. Keeping her touch light yet firm, she spread the salve over the bruised skin, being almost methodical in her movements. Mellonah continued in this fashion until all of Loki's bruised and battered chest was covered in a light film from the salve. Wiping her hands on a rag, she then started wrapping his chest back up.

"Well that's the best that I can do for now." Looking up at his face Mellonah saw that he was trying his hardest to not show the amount of pain that was coursing through him as he put his shirt back on, "I suggest The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire if your looking for a lengthy read."

Standing, she gathered the used wrappings to be washed, and capped the salve "If you need anything just call for me." walking to a door that was under the stairs she tossed the old cloth in the washing machine, "I'm going to be upstairs in the studio working on a few things, but please if you need anything, be it from getting back to your room to something to eat, call me?"

Mellonah didn't wait for an answer as she headed back upstairs, making a left turn at the landing, she opened the only double doors in the place. Stepping into the well lit room that dominated about half of the upper floor. One wall was full of mirrors, the remaining walls had a cream carpet on them, and the floor was mahogany wood. A sound system that was separate from the one down stairs was in the corner near the doors, and next to that was a desk full of papers and CD folders. This place had been added on when her parents married. Mellonah remembered her mother had danced a lot, and her father had this room made so that she could move freely. Now this room was used when Mellonah was choreographing to songs that grabbed her attention, or when she was attempting to learn a choreography that her mom had performed.

This was one of those times. Her mother, Clara, had been a professional dancer. She had danced on the big stages with a highland group, and on the small stage performing Raks Sharki with her hometown troop. At this particular moment Mellonah was going over an old movie and notes on Tarkan's song Simarik. The movements were simple yet hypnotic if you didn't stay focused. And focus was hard too keep, when Mellonah was keeping an ear out for her guest.

However as soon as the music started, her body complied. each step well practiced, each movement ingrained into her muscles, her body was on auto pilot as the music flowed over her and trickled out the open door.

AN:So before I forget I do NOT own the books mentioned! Also Raks Sharki is one of the names for Bellydance, here more information if you want it wiki/Raqs_sharqi

*How to Pronounce the names: Mellonah (mel-LON-ah), Sennett (sen-eh-Tt)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So to all of those who have been reading, many thanks! I've been having some things come up in my home life so posting chapters may come a bit slower, but they will come none the less ^-^! Also if you haven't guessed by now I'm flipping between Mellonah's view and Loki's, I feel that you get more of a full story that way, but I do plan on making a first person view story one of these days.

By the way I have never read the books mentioned in the previose chapter so I don't know what all happens in those books

"spoken" / 'thought' / '_music or memory'_

Chapter 4.

He waited. Listening for her nearly silent foot falls to disappear, and as soon as they did Loki sat forward. Gingerly grasping the book that sat on the very top, thick and heavy the simple script read The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire.

'Odd how this was her suggestion,' His long fingers easily opened the tome to the first chapter, 'It appears to be a recount of their history.' a sneer appeared on his face within the first paragraph, "So much like Asgard, and yet still so primitive."

As he continued reading a low base beat almost like a drum started flowing from the second floor. Glancing behind him Loki listened to the music quickly pick up, it sounded primal yet modern, and the language of the song it's self was unknown to him. It spread though the house, seeping from the stairs, yet it wasn't distracting. As he read, he found the music slightly hypnotic, his eyes flew over the words on the page. The song was looping so it was even easier to ignore.

When it stopped, Loki almost jerked his head up, he also realized that he had read over half of the book. Light foot steps came swiftly down the stairs and into the adjoining room, but he paid them no mind as he resumed reading.

"Loki, do you want anything while I'm in here?" came the nearly honey sweet voice, slightly rough from exertion.

"No." Loki turned the page, as the faucet came on and water flowed. Just as soon as it started it stopped, and he startled as a glass of water was set on the solid wood table in front of him.

She moved quickly back up the stairs, Loki barely had time to see that she had donned an additional peace of white and blue fringed cloth around her hips. Raising a brow at the oddity the woman presented, he returned his attention to the book. It actuality was quite informative on humans, and how they operated.

His concentration was interrupted by quick drumming and a man's voice asking something to bounce. The voice sounded exactly the same as the one singing in the previous song. Making a mental note at what page he was on, Loki put the book on top of the stack, and gingerly pushed up and off of the cushion. Moving slowly, so as to not cause himself more pain, he reached the stairs and started the slow climb up. Finally after too much time had passed, for the song had started for the second time, Loki found the room that the music was coming from. Nudging the door to the side he could see the woman moving in one of the most provocative manners that he had seen. She seemed lost in the music. Hips sliding and rotating in both quick and slow movements, her arms and hands reminded him of the movements that some longer spells called for, and her body as a whole moved in a serpentine manner.

Loki watched as this woman, Mellonah, moved around the floor. As he watched, he found himself wondering why he had never seen this form of dancing.

Then she dropped back. Her head nearly came in contact with the floor as she sat on her calves. Slowly rising her torso, the woman gently pivoted her self in a half circle.

"Are you attempting to kill yourself?" Loki spoke calmly as his eyes followed every movement of her hands.

"No," she stood and turned towards him, "Though it is possible to hurt oneself with a move* such as that."

Her skin was covered in a light lair of sweat, and her face was slightly flushed giving her a tousled almost bedroom appearance.

Loki could admit that she held a... certain appeal, though she was probably like the mindless twits that flocked and floundered around Fandral and Thor. The unbidden image of either of those two wooing the woman before him brought a fire to his blood. This confused him.

'Why would such thoughts bring about a reaction like this. This woman is mortal, an attractive one, yet she will live for a short time and her beauty will fade with age.'

"Is there something you need Loki?" her hand turned a dial on an odd black box, and the sound decreased.

"That infernal sound is distracting." growling at the memory of it and at his straying thoughts.

She seemed shocked as her face became even redder. The blush spread prettily over her cheeks as her eyes became guarded and shy, " I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it was disrupting you. I'll keep it down."

Loki was tempted to give her a snide retort, however he remembered that even she couldn't lie here, meaning her response was honest and sincere. Nodding to her, he turned around to begin the uncomfortable trip to the lower level of the house. That was when he saw all the portraits on the walls of the small hallway. Most of them were of a group of fair skinned mortals, whose hair color varied from pitch black to golden blond, that seemed friendly to the woman who was also in quite a few of these portraits. Only two showed a dark skinned and haired man and a fair skinned dark haired woman.

Unaware of what he was doing he approached what appeared to be a wedding portrait of the two. The man held the same eyes as Mellonah, yet the woman's face resembled her's more.

"My parents." Loki turned slightly to her, not hearing her walk up beside him, "They died when I was little and my godparents adopted me into their family." he glanced at another photo next to the first.

Pail skinned, sandy hair, and generic brown eyes. The standard for a Midgardian he remembered from his earlier visits.

"They raised me along side their son, Kyle, and I was already friends with their niece and nephews." Mellonah shifted her weight, "I never gave it any consideration, that they weren't my biological family. I still don't."

Loki watched as a gentle smile came to her lips and her eyes softened in memory, "They never lied to you?"

"Heh, well Kathrine didn't want me to know who my birth family was at first. She was afraid that I would push her and David away if I knew that I was adopted... but David told her that I would push them away if I found out years later. He used to work for Child Services and had seen similar cases. So they got in contact with my only living relative, Grandma' Leah. She's my mother's mom."

Loki thought of how their beginnings were similar, yet at how different their lives were by that one piece of knowledge, "And your father's family?"

"Papa didn't have any." her voice became solemn, "None that had been alive. His parents had passed away years before he met my mother, and he didn't have any extended family. Though he did share all of his family history with grand-mama or wrote it down, so I'm not lacking in information about my ancestors on his side."

"If... if they hadn't told you. Had they hidden it from you, would you still think of them as family?" Loki's voice was cold and controlled, "Would you still call them father, mother, and brother."

"I don't know." he watched as she reached out and touched her parent's joined hands, "Had they hidden it from me and I found out later? I think that I would be hurt that they had kept such important information from me. I would be angry for a time, yet I would forgive David and Kathrine. They took me in when they didn't have to, sacrificed to raise me as their own, and loved me as if I truly was their daughter."

He continued to observe her as she walked down to a group portrait of five boys and two girls, one of the girls being her in younger years, "I do know that I wouldn't hold it against Kyle... or Ryan, Leon, Sennett, Heather, or Tristan. They... wouldn't keep anything from me if it was truly important. They have their secrets, sure, but if it was that important and they were forced to keep quiet... the guilt alone would hurt them."

"How can you be so naive!" Loki couldn't take it. This woman was raised by a family that wasn't her's, much like himself, but she held nothing against them. No hate, no anger, no resentment. "They would have used you like a tool to further their own agendas. They wouldn't have been burdened by guilt, or sorrow. And yet here you are saying that you would 'forgive them', that you wouldn't 'hold it against them'. You are a fool!"

He cringed at the pain that his panting chest caused him. It seared through him as his blood pounded in his ears, and the memory of finding out that he was not really an Odinson.'No I am Laufey's son.'

Her warm hands touched his abused ribs and a soothing warmth spread around and in him. His harsh breaths turned to calm, and the boiling rage subsided.

"You're hurt." he did nothing as she stepped closer and rested her head on his shoulder, " Not just physically, but emotionally."

"You know nothing of which you speak, wench." came his hissed reply

"Oh?" He could almost hear the smile in her voice, " From that display, I can take a gander that you found out that you yourself were adopted, quite recently." Mellonah looked up at him, "They didn't tell you. You found out by accident, and now feel betrayed that they kept such an important part of you hidden and secret. It hurts knowing that everything that made you different and unique from those whom you grew up with, wasn't because you just had different skills and talents, but beca-"

"Silence woman!" he pushed her away from him, knocking her into the closed door of the studio, "They lied to me! For centuries, they lied and acted. Played the part of a loving family, never once truly caring for me! They adored their true son and gave everything to him. Not once did they show pride in anything that I did."

As he ranted at her, he slowly advanced on her, stalking her like a wild animal ready to pounce if she even flinched. Loki didn't want to hear this woman's, no, this mortal's words. "They never loved me, never truly cared about my ability! Odin never wanted a Frost Giant on the throne of Asgard, and ..." his voice trailed off as he realized his folly.

*The move discribed is called a "turkish backdrop" fun to watch if someone knows how to do it.

The songs discribed here are Tarken's 'Let me see you bounce' and 'Simarik' and I have no claim to them.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I only own what my twised mind came up with.

Recap: Loki learned a little about Mellonah's family, and in turn couldn't understand how she could be fine with it all.

Ch. 5

Mellonah stared at him. Waiting for him to continue venting his emotions, for him to finish with releasing his anger, hurt, and betrayal into the air that surrounded them. Loki's eye that had taken an almost mad gleam, became still and cold. He was panting again, thought not as deep as before, and the look of utter betrayal was displayed across his face.

She knew that she shouldn't feel compassion for him, not after shoving her into the door when she was weak from soothing the pain that his ribs caused him, yet she couldn't help but feel a slight understanding. Understanding the situation that he had experienced.

Taking a deep breath to steady her own emotions and calm her thoughts Mellonah looked towards him, yet not in the eye. She didn't want to set him off again.

"May I know what he said to you, Loki? It may help to have an outside party, whom isn't biased, give you their thoughts on the matter." Carefully glancing up at him, Mellonah could almost hear the struggle in his mind.

"No." he looked ashamed of what she couldn't tell, "You're not running in fear?"

Mellonah was surprised by this, "My cousins can get a bit rough when they don't have their heads on straight, so I'm not too hurt from that shove." her head cocked to the side a little, "Or were you referencing your Jotun heritage?"

She watched his face darken, "How do yo-"

"My Grandmother, Leah, had majored in Mythology and History in college. When ever I was with her she nearly drowned me in it." Mellonah slowly stood up feeling her back muscles protest after hitting the solid wood door, "She didn't often speak of Norse Mythology, but when she did she was vary thorough."

"And she told you of Frost Giants." Loki, though still clad in only a shirt and pants, was starting to unease Mellonah.

"She told me only what the world today knows of the old stories. It was mentioned that they had come to earth and then were driven out by the Asgardians, but then again if history runs true, even in myth the victors write the story."

"**_What_** were you told mortal!" Loki's demanding tone and dark look railed Mellonah's stubborn side.

A frown rarely came to Mellonah's face, but when it did it came hand in hand with a most scathing glare. Her tone was clipped and harsh as she spoke, "That the Jotuns came to earth and started harming the ancient vikings. They were confronted with an Asgardian army, and pushed back to their own realm. It was said that great battles took place there, two kings falling and one rising."

Mellonah could feel her anger dissipating as she remembered the story that her grandmother told her of quite often, "Bor was said to have been lost, Laufey was defeated, and Odin became king of Asgard. The realm of the Frost Giants, Jotunheim, was said to have fallen into ruin."

"That was all that you were told?"Loki whisper hissed in the air around her.

Mellonah didn't know why, nor did she wish to understand why, but she felt a great sorrow wash over her. She knew that her emotions were quickly becoming out of control, and that if Loki and her continued down this path, one of them would pay dearly. Be it with mind or life.

"That is the summery of it. At lest when it comes to confrontations between Jotunheim and Midgard."

Mellonah allowed her gaze to rest on her parents' wedding photo. Losing herself in memory. Those early years were stained with the dark, almost eclipsing, shadow that had followed her through out her life. "Would you like a hand back downstairs? Maybe something to eat, it is lunch time."

Loki looked taken back with the sudden change of topic. Mellonah wouldn't, couldn't dwell on dark thoughts or emotions. Such things would only give the darkness imprisoned within her power.

"I do not require a mortals assistance to descend stairs; though, if you wish to prepare an adequate midday meal, I will welcome it." Loki's condescending manner rubbed Mellonah wrong.

Without speaking to him, or even really looking at him, she headed down the stairs and turned into the kitchen. Her movements though fluid, had an aggressive aura about them. Mellonah prepared a quick and simple lunch of venison stew, with a side of whole wheat rolls. By the time that she was done warming and plating the food, Loki had finally made it down stairs, she set the dishes down opposite of each other and sat closest to the back door. Loki seated himself with his back toward the living room.

The meal would have been as silent as a grave, had the light tinkling of spoons against shallow bowls not been made as the two ate. Mellonah slowly ate her food, buying her time so that Loki would be the first to leave the table, giving her the opportunity to do the dishes in one shot.

Loki finished quickly and left without even a murmur of gratitude. She could hear him gathering the books that had been left on the coffee table, then the guest room door close with a near silent click.

Pushing away her empty bowl, Mell' placed her head on her folded arms, almost feeling depressed.

'I need to go for a walk.' Picking up her head she looked out the large window and watched as a large deer walked into what might be called her back yard, 'I need to regain my composer. This man is going to push me to my mental limits.'

Almost lazily, she stood up, gathered the dishes, and was a bit shocked that he had finished all that she had given him. Standing at the sink for the second time that day Mellonah made quick work of the two bowls and spoons. She then dashed up to the studio, turning off the stereo, then slipped into her room. Changing from the sweaty workout cloths that she had been wearing all morning, into a cream peasant shirt and burgundy pants. Mellonah slipped her black sock covered feet into her dark gray shoes from the night before, and walked down the stairs, then out the back door.

She let her feet wander over the ground, walking in no real direction, her mind wondering over the past day. Loki had been at her home for less then a full day, but had been on her property for almost a full day. Where did he come from? How did he get in that valley? Was he truly a Norse God, or just a nutcase that had missed one to many medication doses?

Mellonah had wandered back to the valley that she had found him. Her eyes scanned the area. Taking in the human shaped indent, the thinned out grass around said indent, and... something reflecting the sun near the other side of the field.

'He had seemed to be looking for something, yesterday.' Her feet started jogging towards whatever was glinting in the sun.

An errant cloud blocked the sun for moment as she drew closer to the reflective object. It was golden in color and large. Bending down and reaching into the tall grass her hands came in contact with cold metal. Heavy and oddly shaped, Mellonah wasn't able to tell what it was until she pulled it from out of the tall grass. A helmet? A helmet with horns that curved back.

Her mind raced as her memories supplied her with images from her early high school days.

Her and her cousin Leon going to the local theater with his girlfriend, and her date. A play about old gods from all over the world having a feast. It was a spoof really, centering around the main gods and goddess, and the trouble that other gods from their region were causing. The actors playing Odin and Ra had gotten into a bitching session about their own gods ofchaos, Loki and Set. Then an actor playing Loki had wondered on stage causing all sorts of trouble. The acting was second rate and the costumes had little to no detail, but the actor that played Loki had made a horned helm that resembled the one in her hands.

"Oh my lord..."Mellonah looked from the helm towards her house and back, 'I've got the real Loki, God of Mischief, Chaos, and Lies... back in my home.'

"Oh Ancestral Mother, Spirit of Midgard, what do I do now?" Mellonah began the walk home with the heavy helmet in her hands, "Do I finish what I started and hold true to myself, or do I forsake my beliefs and give into fear?"

Glancing down at the golden helm, that now shone with the light from the sun, Mellonah could feel even the dark shadow with in her shy away from this revelation. A sigh escaped from her lips, raising her eyes she nearly gasped at what was in front of her. In the shadow of the forest was a stag. A _white _stag.

Deer were native to these hills, but never had a white deer been born, let alone a white stag. They were symbols of change and of the spirits that could guide you.

Taking a deep breath, Mellonah continued heading home, the Stag being directly in her way, she would have to go around it if it didn't want to move. As she neared the massive creature, she bowed her head in respect. A whisper of a thought entered her head as she passed the white stag, and a smile graced her lips, her decision made.

AN: All the information I got from Wikipedia so don't get upset if somethings are a little off, I've tried to do my research. Also I'd like to say that Mellonah's comment of "Ancestral Mother" will be explained as will all of the confusing hints here and there.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: SO! Many thanks to Am4444, Avloth, Fat Old Sun, and shaded22 for favoriting this story, and to The Yoshinator for reviewing. I'd also like to state that the 'M' rating on this story will not apper till later... posibly the next chapter.

Now that's done... ON WITH THE STORY!

Ch.6

Loki had finished The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire and Shurlock Homes, and was currently a quarter of the way through this odd and twisting mystery story. It was entertaining, the writer had him changing who he thought the killers and thieves were. He had just started the next chapter when the sound of a door closing interrupted the peaceful environment that had settled over the place.

The sounds of something heavy being placed on the solid wooden dinning table, then drawers being opened and closed made their soft, nearly muted, way under the slight crack of the door.

'So the woman has returned.' Loki turned a page, 'I do hope that she will leave me in-'

A slight tapping came from the door, and he spied a shadow was blocking some of the light from the next room. "You may enter."

The door opened gently and he kept the woman in his peripheral vision. She moved quickly over to his armor and heavy leathers, picked them up and just as quickly left the room, the door closing with a light click. Though his curiosity was piqued, Loki made no move from his reclined position on the bed.

The sound of water dripping into a basin, then cloth being run over leather, informed him that she was cleaning his heavy leather under armor. It wasn't long and he heard her move about then settle back down. Then he heard water drip onto metal.

'She's cleaning my armor?' Loki waited for a time before moving to stand, interest in the book set aside.

Opening the door he moved like a shadow across the floor and peered into the kitchen. His leathers were on hangers in front of the large window, and she had cleaned all of his armor, all but for his... helmet.

"Where did you find it?"Loki could barely conceal his astonishment

"It was in the valley that you landed in, hidden in the tall grass, I wouldn't have seen it if it hadn't been for the angle of the sun." her voice was soft and not once did her concentration leave her current task.

"Why are you cleaning and... polishing my armor?" his eyes scanned over all the work that she had done. A servant back in Asgard would do these things without being prompting, but this woman wasn't Asgardian. Nor was she, if he had surmised correctly, a servant.

"It needed to be done."Mellonah was paying careful attention to the back of the helm, where a large scuff marred the surface.

"I see. Very well." Loki started to walk away, then the memory of her rigid posture and tense nearly dark brown eyes flashed in his mind's eye when he had treated her as a servant earlier, "Thank you, Mellonah. You... didn't have to do this."

Striding into the room that she had given to him, Loki laid down and cleared his mind. Sleep soon took him. It was light at first, allowing him to hear that which transpired around him, but it deepened when she started to softly sing. Her voice and the hypnotic lyrics gently encompassed him into a deeper sleep. He didn't react or notice when she knocked on his door hours later, or when she moved his now fully cleaned and polished armor into the room. Loki was so deep in sleep that she was able to set the books neatly on the bedside table, and move his lower half under the blankets.

Morning came, and Loki woke up to knocking and the door opening to the woman. Bandages and a container of that salve in hand she walked over to him. It wasn't until she stood in front of him that he saw not all of the cloth was bandages. Black and bluish-gray cloth was folded underneath the stark white bandages. He watched as she set the bundle down next to him, and with out vocalising her intent, aided him in removing his shirt. Willing away the need to cringe from the tightness in his chest, Loki turned his attention to what she was doing.

He was able to breath a little easier as Mellonah unwrapped his chest. Her fingers barely touched him, but when they did he could feel the start of that healing warmth seep into the surrounding skin.

She wrapped the bandages around themselves as she stood, "I brought you some clean cloths. They should fit." walking to the door she called behind her as the door closed, "I'll wait out here while you change."

Loki's eyebrows raised when his sleep muddled mind quickly sifted through her words. Changing with bruised ribs was not a pleasant experience, but at least he didn't require her help to do so; and surprisingly the clothing fit, even if it was strange to him. The dark blue, not black, pants were a bit rough but tolerable, and the blue-gray shirt's sleeves stopped midway over his upper arm.

He was secretly glad that she had provided clean clothing, his previous clothes were in need of washing.

Walking over to open the door, Loki didn't see her at first, then spied her leaning back against the couch. The first thing he noticed about her were her eyes, they held more teal today, but the brown and teal appeared to be constantly shifting. Her state of dress was the next thing he took note of. A dark blue tunic with a black belt covered her torso and down to her knees, and black leggings clung to her legs. Those dipped under blackriding boots.

She pushed off the piece offurniture making her hair sway in a lazy manner. It was then looking at her that she looked young.

"How old are you?" the question spilled from his mouth before he could stop it.

Reaching him she lifted his shirt to inspect his chest, " I turned nineteen not that long ago."her eyes raked over the damage, "Well you heal fast. Don't put any strain on your ribs, and you may be able to forgo the bandages today."

Letting his shirt drop she walked to the kitchen, "You slept threw dinner, so I made a bit extra for breakfast."

He sat down looking at the strange food in front of him. Where he didn't recognize it, it did smell edible. She was washing dishes, while he ate, and humming. Loki could admit that such a simple way of being had its... charm.

"I'm heading to the Reservation that's near by. Is there anything you're in need of?"her voice was even, not a hint of emotion, as she gathered up a small satchel and a list of what? He couldn't determine.

"I do not require anything." leaning back into the chair he started to wonder,"However, I am curios as to the currency that you'll be using? I have yet to see any form within this house."

"I trade." Mellonah looked at him while slipping on her long gray coat, "Be it food, medicinal, or handmade items. If i can't get what I need from the land or trade, I do have access to actual money."

He watched her walk pass him to a door that he hadn't taken notice of, " You plan to leave me here? How trusting."

Her hand hovered over the door knob, "They don't like strangers, and I'm the only one that has come to, or from this place in over eight months. They would ask too many questions."

"You could always lie..."Loki's words fell short from the flat look she gave him.

Nothing more was said as Mellonah slipped out the front door, and a low growling purr started then faded away.

Loki finished his meal, and placed his plate and silverware in the sink. He decided that he might as well look around. Having seen only a few rooms, curiosity pushed him forward.

Opening the first door closest to him he saw a stock of dried food stuffs and more herbs were drying on the back of the door. He repeated this prosses all through out the kitchen, learning where things were. The living room came next. He knew where the wash room, the bathroom, and his room were; but this other door on the other side of the bathroom and stayed closed so far. Reaching out to grasp the handle, Loki's hand was shocked!

"If you want to live, do not attempt that again." came the board command of a woman.

Loki looked behind him to find a young woman curled up on the large chair, odd he hadn't heard her come in or sit down. "Oh? And whom might you be?"

This woman's deep blue eyes did nothing to hide her predatory nature, "One could say that I'm an _old _family friend."

"Then, if you would explain, why opening a door would be lethal?" Loki couldn't place it but she felt familiar.

A smile crept over her face, "Because _Odinson_, that door, that room is locked with ancient Midgardian magic. Only one of the blood can open that door without harm." As she stood her long black hair slipped over her shoulders, "And just so that we are on a more... even ground, I am known as Quinn."

He watched her walk over to the washroom. The shadows grew darker the closer she got. Stopping suddenly the woman spun around to face him once again, "Do what thou will, Loki Odinson, as long as no harm comes to Mellonah Tarra and her kin, no harm will befall you."

Quinn's eyes flashed gold as the shadows seemed to swallow her. When that area of the room returned to normal she was gone.

Loki looked to the locked door then back to where the strange woman had been standing, 'Was that meant to be a threat?'

Shrugging off the encounter, Loki made his way upstairs, becoming board with the lower level. He knew the studio was through the double doors on the left side of the stairs, but he hadn't been in the other rooms on this floor.

His eyes lingered on the portraits, going over each face, stopping only on one. It was of a large group. Most of the people that had been in previous pictures were in this one, including Mellonah. She was the easiest to find with her darker skin and hair. Then he saw that woman, Quinn, standing on the right of the oldest male. He was in a uniform and the woman on his left was also in a uniform. These were obviously of an older style, as younger men and women also wore uniform of a different style.

An engraving in the frame read 'The O'Connell Clan'.

Turning his attention back to his original plan, Loki entered the first room on the right. Books, lots of books, obviously the library. A fireplace was barley visible on the far wall.

"This room must be as large as the living room below." His fingers danced over the spines of the books as he walked the perimeter.

Almost every wall space was lined with books. Only a window near the fireplace, and the fireplace its self occupied that part of the wall. Two large chairs were facing the fireplace with a low table between then, and another table was off to the side with matching wooden chairs. A few medicinal books were open; with paper, and a pen on it.

There were stand alone shelves placed through out the room, packed with books. Loki decided he would return to this room after inspecting the last two doors on this floor.

The door at the end of the hall revealed a bathroom that seemed to have more of a ... personal touch. Two different hair brushes sat on the right of the small sink and an oil lamp on the left. A small candle sat on the edge of the tub, along with some bottles, and both the bathing curtain and the towels were a deep golden color. This room made its counterpart downstairs seem plain.

Moving on to the last room, Loki opened it with out much thought, but froze when he saw it... all of it. Cream walls, with green and brown sheer cloth drapes covering the window, deeply colored wood furniture, and a celtic knot rug made up the room. It was clean and the sent of a warm spice filled the air. He felt peace wash over him. It caressed him, and his tense shoulders relaxed. It was her... her essence that filled this room. It seeped from the walls, the desk, the whole room. He was half tempted to shut his eyes to better feel her energy. That was when he spotted a leather bound book sitting on her bed. Picking it up there was no title only an imprint of Yggdrasill and of a deer outlined in silver laying at it's roots.

Opening to the first page, Loki soon realised that this was a recounting of a family history. It spoke of the earth it's self and how it's inner spirit created two humanoid like beings to walk among the humans, and to protect them. The male, that was made, died protecting his sister from a war like tribe, begging her to flee to distant lands, and so she fled. It told of how she crossed dangerous mountains and deserts, to coming to stand on the edge of an ocean. The people there were also at war within themselves, so she went further north. North to a land that was cold almost all year, and though the natives were kind to her they were suspicious of her. Her coloring, her eyes especially, uneased the humans of these lands. An old man had told her of a bridge that was only crossible during the deepest of winter, that went to another land. One full of strange and powerful animals, and spirits, that ruled the land. She had waited for winter so that she may cross this frozen bridge.

Loki paused in his reading, seeing that he had sat down on Mellonah's bed, rose from the bed and, after closing her door, left to the library. Placing himself in one of the large chairs, Loki continued reading well into the afternoon. In fact Loki was so engrossed in the book, he didn't hear Mellonah return, nor did he hear her bustling about downstairs. It wasn't until a fire sprung to life in front of him. Looking up from his read, he saw Mellonah standing there between himself and the now burning fireplace, and she looked less then pleased.

"Care to explain?" she crossed her arms in front of her and her now dark brown eyes pinned him to the chair, "Please Loki, how pray tell did you end up with that book in your hands, when I remember leaving it on my bed in my room!"

Loki was a bit surprised by her. He hadn't seen her like this yet, teeth almost bared in a snarl, a growl in her voice, and eyes so dark that even Thor would feel fear shudder through him.

This was one of the times that Loki didn't know what to say. The house would make him tell the truth if he attempted to lie, and she would know, which would make things worse. So he opted to do the honest thing and tell her the truth.

"I was exploring the house, and came across this book. I wasn't aware that it was not for public reading."

Mellonah seemed to calm her stance and only a scathing glare was directed at him, "How far have you gotten?"

"Its speaking of your parents I believe. The hand writing is different, an odd cross of script and that plain writing in the other books. It speaks of their death." Loki watched as her whole demeanor dropped, becoming saddened.

She held out her hand as she moved to the chair next to him,"I'll... I'll read you the next part." she curled up on the chair, tucking her legs under her,"It's in reference to me, so it's personal."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So I've been down with a cold for a few days, though I hope I'll be able to get a few chapters up. Also thanks to lokiworshipper13 and everyone else for following my story!

Ch7

Mellonah was upset more that he had gone into her room without asking, than she was that he was reading her family history.

Accepting the book from him,Mellonah allowed her hand to run over the soft leather cover, then opened it to a section that she knew too well.

" Randy and Clara's bodies were shredded, it was only by Randy's tattoo and Clara's birthmark that we were able to identify them. Mellonah, herself, appears unharmed physically, but she now caries the memories of how they died in front of her." Mellonah paused knowing that no one but the most trusted of family and friends knew what she was about to tell this man, "She also caries a great demon within her. I fear for her, she is only three years of age, and now must be both jail and jailer to this monster of old. Her soul to jail it, and her mind to keep it imprisoned."

Mellonah looked at Loki, waiting for some reaction, be it good or bad, to come from him. He sat back into the chair with a pensive look on his face as he gazed into the fire before them. Mell' turn her attention to the fire as well, as the book sat gently in her lap.

His voice startled her when he spoke, "How did they die?"

"It...," she sighed recalling what happened that day, "It slammed into the side of the car, sending us against the guard rail, my father told my mother to take me and run. He told her that... that he would hold it off, but that he knew that he wouldn't live to see us again. They both got out of the car," closing her eyes, Mellonah could almost see it happen again in front of her young eyes, "Daddy ran towards it, and a blast of some kind flew from him and hit it, as my mom snatched me from my seat. I got a good look at it as she ran with me, a large black mass in the form of a canine with silver eyes ringed in red. It engulfed him, and all I heard were screams and bones breaking, then came after us. Mom had made it quite aways from the beast, when she set me down and told me that she loved me and that she was so sorry. She asked me to forgive her one day. I didn't understand then what she meant. She turned and faced the demon. It slammed into a barrier that she had erected and before it broke through and killed her, my mother invoked a spell that I later learned my own father taught her. The spell, upon my mother's death, would seal the demon within me until my life left from my body."

All but the flames were still when Mellonah finished her tale. She had only told her grandmother and two of her cousins about what happened that day. Now she had told a man that she knew next to nothing about. Her thoughts turned for the worse. Would he use this against her, would he tell others, would he himself cause harm to her?

Without thinking Mellonah spoke almost in a whisper, "Are you the true Loki of Asgard? The God of Mischief and Lies?"

"Yes." he answered her in a whisper.

"I see," she stood and set the book on the table between them, "I'm going to make dinner, it should be ready in half an hour if your hungry."

Loki's hand shot out and caught her own, but before words could be said his skin started turning blue. Yanking his hand back Loki stood in shock, backing away from her, "How did you do that! You have touched me before with out _that_ happening!"

Mellonah didn't bother to look at him to know what he spoke of, "It was never true skin to skin. There was always some kind of barrier between us. Be it clothing, the salve, or my own Life Energy. I try to not allow true contact with others. As this house will not let you lie, my very physical makeup will not allow someone or something to hide behind a mask." she started walking to the door, "It is a mystery that I haven't been able to solve."

She left Loki in the library and went down to the kitchen to start preparing some grilled fish. Grabbing the things needed for dinner, Mellonah didn't think much, her movements were robotic as she prepared dinner for the two of them. She didn't realise that she had spaced out, not until the plates were on the table, and Loki was standing in the kitchen entryway. His eyes guarded, and his face blank, Loki sat down and began to eat the food that she had prepared.

Mellonah sat as well but didn't eat much, her mind was now going in circles, to preoccupied by the thoughts of the demon within her. When her thoughts or mood became dark it grew in strangth, but it had becomed attached to the people in her life. Almost protective of them, and looking at this person in front of her she could feel its protective instincts start to well up. Not even two days had really passed and it would kill for this man, for this god. Did that mean she would also? Could she become so attached to someone in such a short time? Someone whom she didn't know anything about?

Glancing up at Loki, it dawned on her that he maybe more hungry today, seeing as he didn't eat lunch.

"Do you want some more? Or maybe a dessert?"

Loki's eyes locked on her when the first word came from her. She could see his eyes lighten. The color became a lighter green, not by much though, as a slow smirk came over his lips. "What kind of dessert?"

Mellonah glanced up at the ceiling, then over to her fridge, "I might sill have some custard. I know that I got some ice cream while I was out, it's chocolate chip cookie dough."

He returned to what was left of his meal and answered in a flat tone, "The custard will be fine."

She thought that she heard a slight disappointment in his answer. Shrugging it off as nothing, she got up and opened the main fridge, sliding out the small dish that could be held in two hands easily, Mellonah closed the door. Grabbing a spoon, she set them both down next to him.

They finished the rest of the evening in near quite. Mellonah did the dishes when they were done eating, then sat in the recliner picking up a crochet project that she had left next to it a few days before. Keeping an ear on Loki, she guessed that he had gone back up to the library, as she could hear him walking right above her. After some time she glanced at the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was almost two in the morning. Quickly she finished the row that she had been working on and put it back next to the recliner. Turning off the few lights that she had on, she absent-mindedly turned on the one in Loki's room, and headed up the stairs. Ducking into the library to inform him that it was really late, only to find him asleep on the chair with a book loosely grasped in his hands, Mellonah felt that she would keep him safe. Even if it was only in her own home, she would fight to keep him safe from further harm.

Gently she slid the book from his grip, marked the page, and placed it down on the table. Turning around she left to get an extra blanket. Walking into her own room she retrieved a blanket that her own mother had made before she had even been born. The quilt was thin but warm, and would serve her purpose. Walking as quietly as she could, Mellonah went back to Loki, and when she spread the blanket over him the back of her hand grazed his jaw. She watched as that small area that her hand had touched turned an icy blue, it was like looking at a thick part of glacier ice, and there was also light lines of raised skin.

Mellonah pulled slowly away watching as the blue color of his skin and the ridges disappear under the spell of normalcy. Finally after his appearance returned to its normal state, she turned from him to place another log on the embers, leaving the library to her own room she went to bed.

The next few weeks passed in a similar manner that the last day had, more or less. Waking up, making breakfast, cleaning a little, practice her dancing or working on one project or another until noon. Then she made lunch, cleaned some more, and either continued to work on a project or she went for a run. Once dinner time came and went, she had resolved to meditate in the room that was always locked.

The room was sparse of decoration and furniture. Only a few large pillows and a desk covered in different candles and incense made up the furniture. As for the decorations one wall held a few blankest that were so old that they probably belonged in a museum, the one right a cross from that had a large dream catcher, and every wall had a couple of candle lit sconces. The genital light green walls and ash wood floor were to aid in providing balance.

It was in this room she was able to still her mind, understand the demon within her a little more, and to train her energies.

After it was well into the night Mellonah found herself either passing Loki's closed-door with him sleeping or walking up to the library to find him still there. If he was still awake she would tell him the time and head to bed herself; but there were plenty of times that she found him fast asleep in that same chair. When this happened she covered him with that same blanket, as it had been left on the back of other chair folded from the last time, put another log on the fire that was surely going, and went to bed.

So it was a surprise when, after finding him asleep in what was now his chair, she had just finished covering him when his hand shot out and ensnared her sleeve covered wrist. Mellonah stilled completely as their eyes locked. Her hazel ones with his deep green ones.

His voice was hushed as if he wasn't fully awake, "Why do you continue to care for me when I am fully healed? Why not force me out... do you not know that you are willingly allowing a monster to stay here in your home?"

Mellonah allowed a kind but tired smile to overcome her, "Even a so-called monster is in need of a friend." she slowly kneeled in front of him placing her hand on the arm latched to her own, " Of a place that they can call a safe haven, that has people who care for them."

She took a deep breath as she continued, "This place may not be a fortress, and I may be one from the lowest race that you know, but you are safe here and with me. I will not divulge your secrets to anyone, nor will I stand aside and allow harm to come to you. I do not abandon my kin or those that I would give my friendship to."

Loki slowly slid his hand down to hers as he spoke, "Then you should know the true face of one that you," his hand grasped her own slowly allowing his true form to come forth, "Would call 'friend'."

His skin slowly turned blue and the ridges on it appeared and in a few moments she saw that which had been carefully hidden from the cosmos. Eyes as red as rubies, skin the color of deep arctic ice, and ridge like markings covering that skin. His hair was still as black as an abyss and his physic hadn't changed. In fact the emotion behind his eyes hadn't changed either. Uncertainty, fear, and betrayal.

Moving her hand from his arm she moved it towards his face, "May I?"

Hesitating for a moment, Loki nodded, and her warm hand came in contact with his chilled cheek. The markings there didn't feel any different just raised, adding texture to once smooth flat skin. She could feel the natural cold that would harm anyone that wasn't of Jotun blood trying to harm her. So her body responded by putting up a thin barrier where their skin met. Just enough to protect her from being frozen, but still allowing her to see him as he was born.

"You still don't run in fear. Why it that?" Loki looked like he was confused by her actions, "I am a monster to even your people, a god as well. I could kill you with ice or magic... or even my bare hands."Mellonah continued to look at him imploring him with her eyes to continue, "Yet you remain... here holding the hand of a monster... touching its face. Why? Why Mellonah do you not fear me, hate me, scorn me?"

She bowed her head as her smile widened then rose not only her head, but stood as her hand that had been holding his moved to the other cheek, "Because I am your friend Loki. No matter your form, or your past. A person can change if they want to. I'll only tell you this, do not harm those whom are under my protection. I will not stand by and allow them to be harmed, just as I will not stand aside if you are being harmed."

A dry laugh escaped him,"Where were you when I was a boy."

"Hmmm, the universe was contemplating if one of my ancestors was to be born?" her head cocked to the side bringing her hair to drape over one shoulder, "Now my dear superior friend it is late and I need to sleep."

Stepping back from him Mellonah broke the contact allowing the spell to cover his true appearance. Smiling she walked out of the library and to her room to get some sleep.

As she was closing the door, she saw Loki leave the library, when only one thought went through her mind, 'I hope that he will find peace here.'

Mellonah woke with a start! Something was wrong, she could have sworn that-

"Gah!" the shout came from downstairs, or was it outside? Either way Mellonah was up.

Dashing out of her bed, blankets flying around the bed and room, she sped down the stairs in her long nightgown and checked around the room. Empty. Seeing that Loki's door was wide open she hurried over, but it was also empty.

A loud crash could be heard from outside. Mellonah didn't waste anytime, sliding her sandals on and grabbing her cloak, she ran out the backdoor towards where she thought the sound came from. There was barely any light out so it must have been early in the morning, Mellonah wondered what was happening here this early. She ducked after hearing a high pitch whistling, just dodging a large spear of ice, she became upset. Something was threatening her home, her land! Continuing on at a slightly slower pace, she found the source of the disturbance.

"Oh no! Loki..." she saw him get thrown through a tree then hit a second.

Running forward without much thought, Mellonah kneeled over him as two large humanoids came closer.

"So much for the trickster." the deep rumble reminded her of the start of an avalanche, "You will die here for your treachery, Loki of Asgard. Attempting to destroy Jotunheim, after killing our king! I will enjoy tearing you apart."

Quickly removing the cloak from her own shoulders, she placed it over him before she stood between him and this unknown male.

Squaring her shoulders and raising her eyes to meet the Jotan's, Mellonah did her best to keep her voice neutral, "I warn you know, Jotan, this is my land and you are unwelcome here at this time. I advise you to leave, and I will forgive the transgressions that have been made."

She did expect them not to take her seriously, but she didn't expect them to laugh at her, "Well now, a prince is being protected by a foolish mortal peasant? Do you know of his sins Midgardian? Are you aware of what **he**,"the first Jotan pointed behind her at Loki, "Has done!"

"I am not aware of all that he has done, _however_!"Mellonah could feel anger creeping up on her, so she took a moment to regain her composer, "However... he is under my protection as of this moment,"

"Mel', don't." his raspy voice whispered on the wind.

"And I caution now that you take your leave without doing further damage." Mellonah ignored Loki's warning, he was her friend, and she had told him just hours earlier that she did not abandon her friends.

"And what will a puny, powerless, Midgardian female like you do if we do not." the second Jotan grinned as he spoke.

" I will defend what is mine to protect."the last word was purred as mellonah started to focus on what she hoped would not come to be," And if I must I will send your heads back to Jotunheim..._personally_."


	8. Chapter 8

"spoken" / 'thought' / '_music or memory'_

Ch. 8

To say that Loki was shocked would have been the understatement of the year. He hadn't thought, after being in her care for some time, that this young, caring, and gentle creature could be capable of wishing harm, let alone actually causing it to another sentient being.

Than again...she _had_ attacked him when they first met. Would this woman be able to handle one Frost Giant, let alone two?

She had ignored his warning to be silent, and proclaimed him to be not only under her protection but also as hers. A large part of him wanted to deny that he was her anything, and yet another was touched that she would proclaimed him to be her ally.

The frost giants didn't wast much time in attacking her. One charged her head on, the other flanking from the side. Loki made to move to aid her but stopped when she spared a glance at him.

Her eyes were oddly luminescent, "Don't my friend. I am more than capable of handling them... let the cloak do its work."

It was then that he saw runes of healing, protection, and health sewn on the inside hem of the cloak. They were glowing with a sliver green light, and he could feel the slight injures that he had just sustained disappear. Looking up at her to ask her why she would give him this cloak, he saw what appeared to be a vail of dark purple dust covering her, and it was growing outward. By the time the Frost Giants reached her it was encompassing both Mellonah and himself.

The first strike from their attackers rebounded, sending the frost giant flying back head over heels, and a small shock wave slowed the one that was flanking her. What appeared to be a red light became a whip in her hand, and she struck out at the giant, slicing deep in his chest. The giant fell back gripping at the wound as smoke came from it. The first was cradling his arm, and Loki could see that it was broken. No, the bone had shattered and splintered outward from the wrist to the elbow. The frost giants' blood now stained the grass and moss-covered ground, and Mellonah had yet to relax. She was ready to fight to protect him, to kill these fools if they dare rise against her again.

"Now," Her voice chilled even him, it was so cold and distant, "I will give one last chance to you. Leave Midgard and do not return. If you do, know that should harm come to any whom are upon her, I will kill you."

They wisely, if not clumsily, retreated and left.

After some time, Mellonah turned to him and smiled up at him, seeing as he was now standing. Walking to him, the purple dust seemed to fade into the dawn's early light, and she reached out to him. Her finger tips grazed his jaw before she fainted. Grabbing hold of her, stopping her sudden descent to the forest floor, Loki could see the amount of stress that protecting him had caused. She was pail and sweating.

Picking her up by holding her shoulders and knees, Loki made hast to her home. Struggling, but managing to open the door, he moved swiftly up the stairs to her room and laid her down on her bed. He removed her sandals and grabbed the nearest blanket covering her with it. Looking about he could see that she had left in a hurry to reach him.

'Now what do I do?' Loki sat next to her on the bed, 'I used up to much energy performing those spells to ward off the frost giants... I can't even perform a simple healing spell.'

Standing he gathered the remaining blankest and spread them over her. Mindlessly he brushed stray hairs out of her face, her pale face. It was clammy... she truly looked ill. Then remembering the cloak that he was still wearing over his shoulders, he swept it off of himself and over her, hoping that it would help her.

Hours went by and she wasn't showing any signs of improvement. To make matters worse, he still couldn't perform a single spell or enchantment.

"What can I do..." Loki ran a hand through his hair, which he noted was getting longer, 'I'm useless to her.'

"No, you're here with her." a woman's velvet voice sounded from around the room, "It may not seem like much, but to her its more than enough."

Loki stood, agitated that once again a woman seemed to come out of no where, catching him off guard, "Show yourself wench! I will not be made a fool of."

"Alas, I am unable to do so." the voice sounded, " I once lived as you do now, yet my time in a physical form past centuries ago. I am she who was first of her line."

Loki searched the room with both his senses and magic, but could only find what felt like a specter, "So you are the female that survived, or at least were."

Relaxing back into his seated position he felt a cool touch on his arm, "There is something you can do that may help her recover faster. Midgard is part of her, and heals its own people with medicine that it grows or makes." that cool touch moved to his hand, "To the east of here is a spring full of boiling water and surrounding it are herbs that have the ability to give her energy."

"Why do you tell me this? You who are already dead, why should you care for the living?" Loki then felt himself slamming into the wall behind him and then being pushed up, 'I hate this house!'

"I may no longer have physical form, child, but do not upset me!" he slid down the wall but he could still feel pressure against his body, "I am the first, my brother, Erde, was also the first! We were the first true children of Midgard, and all of her power was in us... and could be in," He felt the pressure disappear and in front of him was the barest hint of a female form, "Her. In Mellonah Tarra, her abilities should alow her to regain her health."

He watched as not only the form before him dissipated, but so did the presence. Glancing at Mellonah he made up his mind to go to the hot spring that the specter spoke of. Slightly adjusting the covers over her, Loki left not only her room, but the house.

It wasn't hard to find the hot spring, but he had a problem. 'What would help her?'

It was surrounded by plants that he had not seen in any of his journeys. Some had berries or just flowers, others different shaped or colored leaves. It was then that he remembered reading about a plant from one of her medicinal books, Devils Club, and it was growing not ten feet from the spring. Maybe the properties of it could help her, could help someone willing to be his friend.

Recalling how to gather it Loki moved quickly, gaining a few of its stinging needles in his hands, and returned to the house. Placing the plant on the table he got the book from the library and made the remedy.

It didn't take much time for the infusion to be made. Pouring some into a low tea-cup, that Mellonah had said was of orient design, he stored the rest in her refrigerator.

Entering her bedroom, Loki noted that her condition hadn't changed. Taking it as a good sign, he set the cup down on the nightstand, and began the process of elevating her so that she might be able to swallow the medicinal tea.

'Why am I helping her, and why did I... why do I feel so upset at her being in this state?' Loki finished adjusting her and started the careful movements to aid her in drinking the tea, 'Is it guilt? Guilt for bringing the Frost Giants here? Is it to repay her for looking after me for these past weeks? Why am I caring for her! It makes no sence to me. She is beneath me in every way, and yet here I am playing nursemaid to her... why?'

After making sure she drank it all, and moving her back to her previous position, Loki left the room for the library in a rush. Never had he felt this way for somebody else. He was scared for her, guilty that he had brought those monsters here to this peaceful place, angry that he had been unable to defend himself, and yet grateful to her for her absence of self-preservation.

Sitting down in his chair, gazing past the sleeping fireplace, Loki became lost in thought.

Hours passed. Day turned into evening, and evening turned into night. The house remained dark, not even the fireplace in the library was lit as it had been for nearly the past month. When finally dawn had come and given way to midday did Loki stir from the chair. Getting to his feet, he checked on Mellonah, finding her health to be improving. No longer did a fever rage under her skin, and gone was the clammy feel to it too. Her color was regaining its natural glow as time passed.

Without thought he petted her dark and now sweaty hair back. Unknowingly this action was causing her to become aware of the waking world. In the moment it took him to glance at her window and back down to her, all the while petting her hair back, her eyes had opened and focused on him.

Ceasing the movement, Loki stepped away from her, watching her as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

A hand rested against her forehead as her sleep induced voice filled the small space between them, "What happened?"

Loki placed every mental defence up and his mask of indifference slid into place, "You fainted, after foolishly attacking those two Frost Giants. I brought you here, and seeing as there was no one else to care for you, was forced to do so."

Her head snapped up, her eyes showing both confusion and shock, "Thank you Loki."

Turning from her he headed towards the door, "Do not expect it to happen again, mortal."

He didn't see the flash of pain on her face, nor hear her sharp intake of breath at his words, for he was already on the stairs heading to first his room, then to the bathroom.

The sound of spraying water filled the small bathroom, as did steam. Shedding the borrowed clothes that she had given to him, Loki stepped under the hot water, as his emotions rolled over and through him.

Shame was the most dominant. Here he was, barely fully recovered from his fight with Thor, and now was indebted twice over to a human wench. Her healing him could have been overlooked, but her interfering with his conflict with a couple of frost giants. It made his blood boil.

He was a prince, once a king, of Asgard. Now he owed his life to a common woman. Where his power and strength failed, hers over powered and ran without restraint. Did she expect him to be thankful to her? To pledge his life to protect hers... as she had for him.

Wasn't it just the other night that she had said she was his friend? Had offered her home as a safe house to him?

Who was he truly upset with? The human woman Mellonah, or the Asgardian Prince Loki? Her or himself?

The water was slowly turning cool, but he paid it no mind as his thoughts whirled like a tempest in his head.

She had proclaimed herself his friend, offered him her home, healed his wounds, and put herself in danger for his sake. Was she as worthless as the rest of her kind? But then again she wasn't fully human. Part of her was born from Midgard, from the heart of this realm, is that what gave her power? That connection to her home?

'If she is as she has proven to be, then why douse she not rule this realm?' Loki's shame evaporated with the steam, as confusion took its place, 'I, myself, could easily rule it, and her power is as strong as a lesser Asgardian warrior... so why is she out here away from her own people, hiding, and not acting as a queen?'

Loki shut off the now cold water and dried himself off. After dressing, he left the bathroom only to come up short as Mellonah placed two plaits on the low table in the living room.

Gone was the sweaty hair and ill skin, she had also bathed, replaced by deep shining hair and warm hued skin. He had to admit once again for a human, no, for a Midgardian she was a sight to behold. If she had been born in Asgard many a male would seek her attention, his old friends included.

It seemed that she had made a late midday meal for the both of them. Sitting on the couch as she sat on the chair, Loki gathered his plate and fork eyeing the obviously red meat and vegetables.

The meal passed with not a word. It seemed that Mellonah was pondering as her eyes would lose focus, only to rove the room. So it was only right that Loki was not expecting her to speak as he had picked up a stray book on chinese mythology.

"Will more of them be coming?" her voice could barely be considered a whisper.

The crinkle of a page turning was her only answer, for Loki not only did not want to speak to her but he also didn't know. Thankfully, Mellonah did not ask any other questions. In fact she didn't speak for the rest of the day. Loki had gone back to the library, submersing himself in books. He had been in a particularly entertaining book of child tails by The Brothers Grimm when he fell asleep.

He woke at the sound of a door closing and found the fire quite low. The blanket was once again laid over him and the book held a place marker as it lay on the side table. On top of the book was a piece of parchment, neatly folded, bearing his name. Curiosity got the better of him, this could only be from her, seeing as no one else was here. Opening the letter he was a bit confused by what he read.

_'Loki,_

_Whatever your past has been, you have a spotless future._

_Forever your friend,_

_-Mellonah'_

Standing with the letter in hand, Loki was curios as to what she ment, yet he left the room to return to his bed.

In the morning he found the house oddly silent. None of the normal sounds could be heard. Not her odd music, her voice humming, nor the sound of movement in the kitchen. As he wondered from his room to the kitchen he found a pile of clothes on the chair he normally took. Atop that was a black leather-bound book and on the table it's self was another letter to him.

Deciding to read it, it may tell him as to why the house was so quite.

_'Loki,_

_I have gone into town for the next four days. The reservation has a festival at this time of year, and I have promised the elders that I would help with the preparations as well as perform some of their dances. If you would like to join in the festivities you may, I do ask that you at least bring the clothes I left out for you._

_I've told them that I have a friend staying with me, so that they won't be as startled by a stranger walking around town. Your probably wondering how you'd get there if you did want to come?_

_A friend has brought by one of his family's horses, Isis, so I hope you know how to ride. She is use to caring for herself, so you don't have to worry about caring for her if you want to stay home._

_Also, I left a blank book for you. I thought that it may be of use to you, be it for writing down stray thoughts, or even a spell that you'd like to examine in the future._

_Well I'll be back home at the end of the fourth day. I'll see you then if not sooner,_

_Your Friend,_

_-Mellonah'_

Setting down the letter, he picked up and examined the shirt was a heavy cloth of a light cream color, while the pants were a darker brown almost black of the same material, and there were also new shoes made of a soft leather that was surprisingly sturdy. These too were a dark brown.

'Maybe I will go join her, if not to get way from this house of everlasting truth, then to find some entertainment.' Loki changed from the clothes that he had worn the day before into the new ones before him.

They fit quite well and he found them to be quite comfortable, if not plain. Tossing his clothes into the wash room, Loki straightened his appearance, and strode out of the house. It was bright and would have been hot if not for the tall trees that covered the hills. Looking around he didn't see the horse that Mellonah had mentioned, or any sign of it.

"Where is that beast?" then he remembered that she had written down its name, thinking it couldn't hurt he raised his voice, "Isis!"

Loki's voice carried through the woods easily, though he heard no sound of hooves or any movement. Then when he was about to give up and head back inside for some more reading, he was shoved forward. Spinning around he found a silver-gray mare with black mane and tail staring him down. She had plain tack, but her eyes spoke of a wild spirit.

He noted that she was smaller than Asgardian horses, but even he would wager that she was just as fast and strong, he was the same hight as her with her head raised.

"Well then, you must be Isis." gently mounting the mare, he nudged her forward and allowed her lead, silently telling her to go as fast as she wanted.

The horses muscles bunched under him and she sprang forward heading in an unknown direction. Loki spoke a small spell to tell her where he wished to go, and watched as the mare threw her head back with a pleased nicker. The sound of thundering hooves, the feel of both the wind and the horse's movement, and the speed of the animal gave Loki a sence of freedom.

Freedom from his past, from his pain, and freedom from his feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you to all of you who are continuing to read this story, and a special thanks to watergoddesskasey! Without further ado to the story!

"speeking"/'thinking'/ _'music, memory'_

Ch.9

Mellonah grunted a bit as she picked up the heavy clay pot. She was currently helping an elderly man move some of his most sacred items. She had grown up knowing this man, he was the closest thing that she had to a grandfather on her father's side. This man had almost adopted her father when he lost his parents, and had done the same for her.

Kaleb was a strange man, he refused to speak much english, preferring to speak his native tongue, and often was the one telling of the old stories. He was called a medicine man by most, but only Mel' had been allowed to call him grandfather.

Mell' knew enough of the native language to translate it but barely enough to speak in compleat sentences.

So it was no surprise when one of the elders would speak to her and she would respond in a broken pattern of the two languages.

"Thank you Leotie, I am grateful for your help." She didn't see the thoughtful look pass over his wizened eyes, "Leotie come sit. Your eyes are troubled."

Mellonah was a bit startled, but Kaleb had known her for a long time, so it didn't really surprise her that he would see past her passive and happy front. Kaleb had already poured a couple of glasses of ice tea by the time she had sat down.

"Now little Leotie, what makes your eyes sad and troubled? I haven't seen such a look sence your grandmother's passing." his old hand gingerly picked up the glass.

Mellonah sighed as she held her own glass, "I've all ready told you that I have a friend staying with me, and that he was in a bad accident. Well a few days ago, some people from his past found out that he was staying with me, and were able to make it almost all the way to my home. He had met them so that they wouldn't bother me or know where I lived. I woke up to the sounds of fighting in the forest, and took off." she paused to sip at her tea, " I found him getting thrown into a tree by two unfriendly guys. He looked almost as bad as when he had first came to me. I acted without thinking, rushing to defend him, and to keep him from getting hurt further." she looked out his small window at the crystal blue sky, "I had to keep him safe, grandpa, I couldn't just let them beat him to death. I promised Loki that I wouldn't let him be harmed, he's a dear friend to me even thought we don't really know that much about each other."

"Did you defeat these unknown men? Did you succeed where he failed?" Kaleb's voice had a hidden knowledge in it; Mellonah could only nod, "Hmm, I see. and he's been acting distant and hard. Unfriendly and blind to you."

Mellonah could only stare at him. Kaleb had hit the nail on the head. Loki's distant manner had upset her. Sure they weren't close to begin with, but she had hoped that with not only her promise, that her actions had spoken for her and her ability to care for him.

Kaleb watched her as he drained his tea, "He is a fighter? A warrior of sorts?" at her nod he continued, "Give the boy time. Anyone with a warrior spirit will take offence to having others fight their battles. Your nature is to protect those whom are your beloved, but he must ask for your assistance for him to not dislike your very nature."

Mellonah hung her head as she ran a hand through her hair, "So it is our base natures that clash. Will it ever be possible for him to learn that not everyone is against him?"

She could feel tears rise to her eyes when Kaleb put his hand over hers, "Do you know why I call you Leotie? It is not because your given name is so long, if it were that I would call you by your nickname... no I call you this because you are like a flower of the prairie. Delicate to the harsh cold and winds, but in the end you are to survive to see the warmth of the sunrise. This Loki, if he is truly a friend, will see in the end how beautiful a gift your friendship can be." He then stood and took their empty glasses, "If he is unable to open his eyes and heart to your friendship, then he is undeserving of it, and it is his loss."

Mellonah fought the tears back, and continued to move the pot outside. Setting it down under the shallow porch roof, she held up her hand to block the bright sun from hindering her sight. Kaleb had a good point, never before had she despaired over anyone not wanting her friendship, and if he was resistant to it, oh well. But deep down she couldn't help but feel hurt from his coldness.

Across the street she watched a few kids playing a game of jacks. They were playing nicely towards each other, but when a younger child came up and asked two of the three started poking fun at the little one. The third child said nothing, nether helping nor stopping the teasing. Then he burst to his feet when the youngest started crying, shouting at them to stop being mean to his younger sister. Mel' couldn't help but smile at the scene. But as soon as it came it disappeared. Had Loki been treated like this? Did his brother, Thor, standup for him, or join in on the bullying? Was how he was treated in his younger days the reason he was so cold now, or was she reading too far into things that weren't any of her business?

A smirk appeared on her lips as she moved towards the open area. These people were her people. They were connected by their ancestors. This was the very same land that her ancestor, the child of Midgard, had become stranded in. She had encountered many tribes that called this desert home, as she called it home, but none dared to wander on the now lush hills. Then it had been the demon's land, dry and filled with evil, but she had claimed it as her land. Pushing out the evil and making it a holy place to these people. None dare to approach it even now, not unless they are truly in need, for the magic of the place still give a foreboding feeling. Mellonah knew where the hills were, but they still remained hidden under that magic. The very same magic that was foreboding, also hid the hills from the eyes of man. Mellonah believed that the magic was put over that land to protect her ancestors from harm, to protect the land from harm, for humans were a destructive race.

Shaking her head at her wandering thoughts, Mellonah gathered up some baskets full of homemade bread to take it to the gathering place. She wasn't paying anyone any mind when a very familiar whinny cut the air. Most of the people around her, including herself, stopped and turned towards the road that led to the sacred hills. The lone horse and it's rider slowed as they approached the village.

A small laugh escaped Mellonah, for even at this distance, she could see that it was Loki. His very being spoke of one who was royalty. Proud to the point of arrogance, and yet he let nothing escape his notes. Head tall, back straight, and a bland look of indifference even on horseback, he was truly a prince of gods among mortal commoners. Not even the neutral colors of his dress could counter it.

Many of the people stared at him as he passed them not giving a second glance to any, his eyes seemed locked on some distant destination, and even then he only gave pause when a small child foolishly darted in front of the silver-gray mare that bore him.

She was about to call out to him when the thundering hooves of horses raced past her, revealing a group of young men barely out of their teens heading to meet the 'unknown' rider. Anger rolled deep in her when they started to harass Loki, accusing him of stealing the horse, and throwing other accusations at him. Yet she calmed when all Loki did was stop his horse and stare impassively at them. Both her and Loki held their ground; Mellonah did so remembering the words that Kaleb had spoken to her not an hour ago, and Loki... well she couldn't tell why he didn't push pass them.

Thankfully a couple of the contestants to the horse raise that was to be held later, road up alongside Loki, and just their presence alone spooked the punks off. The one on Loki's right apologised to him, and held a small convocation with the impassive god. After bowing his head to Loki, both of the riders moved off towards where the race was to start later, and Loki continued on his way... straight towards Mellonah.

When he reached her frozen form, she watched him dismount Isis, and she was ashamed to say that most of her brain went blank. Mellonah had seen plenty of decent and good-looking men over time. The overly muscled football players and wrestlers, the tall and lean basketball players and track members, and lets not forget the resident bad boys and heart-breakers of her school days. Yet! He looked nothing like them, he was a fighter. His slight build belied the physical strength he possessed. He was tall, being a full head taller than herself, but he wasn't award. And, she wasn't even going to start thinking on the aesthetics of his...

'WHOH! Ok Mel' just stop!' Mellonah smiled at him and made a movement with her head for him to follow, 'Yes he is attractive. You're also his friend, whither he likes it or not, you are not trying to be anything more. If, and that is a very big if, it evolves into something more it will be on his terms.'

They had reached an area that was covered in picnic tables and folding chairs, and Mel' set the basket on the table, "I have to admit, that I'm surprised you came. Though I'm not going to complain."

Loki's voice was a bit stressed as he spoke, "I'm beginning to regret coming." Mellonah gave him a curios look imploring him to continue, "I was not expecting the heat to be so..."

Mellonah smiled at him, "Oppressive?" shaking her head at his slight glare, "come on, Kaleb will be more than happy to let you have something cool to drink."

Glancing at Isis' rains in Loki's hand, she couldn't help but wonder if he would want to join in the raise. Purposely grabbing and pulling him along by his unoccupied hand, she started leading both god and horse to Kaleb's house. It was a bit of a surprise that he didn't reclaim his hand from her grip.

He easily fell into step with her, "Who is Kaleb?"

Mellonah glanced at him from the corner of her eye as her smile grew a bit, "Kaleb is like a surrogate grandfather to me. You see when my father's parents passed Kaleb was there for him, helping him, listening to him, supporting him." unconsciously she stepped closer to him, "He became a silent member of the family. Always just there when he was needed."

They fell back into a more comfortable silence as Mellonah continued to lead them through the streets. Seeing the small house at the far end of the village, she had to force herself not to run up to old Kaleb, and enthusiastically introduce them. Kaleb, it seems, had brought out a light wooden stool to enjoy the sun.

"Grandfather!" Mellonah couldn't contain the excited shout as they got closer to the elderly man, but she lowered her volume now that they were only a few feet away, "I'd like you to meet my friend. This is Loki. Loki this is Kaleb, he's the resident medicine man of the village."

She stepped back to observe the two men. She already expected Kaleb to give Loki a very shrewd look over, he was a careful man and his trust thought hard to earn was easily lost; but Loki... Mellonah didn't know what to think on how he'd react to Kaleb. She could only hope that he was respectful.

Kaleb said a few words in his native tongue, as was his way, but clearly Loki didn't understand a thing.

Mellonah had no choice "Loki, he said that you appear to be strong and healthy and that he wishes that to continue." Loki's raised brow in her direction and incredulous look almost had her in giggles, "I'm just translating."

Loki looked back to the old man in front of him, "I thank you and wish health upon you."

To say that she was a bit shocked wouldn't have been a lie. Mellonah hadn't planed for Loki to not only be courteous but to also sound it. Both men continued to observe each other, when out of no where Kaleb started to chuckle! He stood and walked right up to Loki extending his hand.

When Loki clasped his own with the older man's, Kaleb spoke, "You are proud, with a strong spirit." Kaleb's face went from cheerful to solemn, "Do not think that your spirit is limitless, boy, everyone has a counterpart. It is they that make your spirit limitless."

Kaleb stepped back and turned to Mellonah as a loud low drum beat sounded, "It is about to start. Are you to dance again Leotie?"

"Yes grandfather. I do hope you will feel up to telling your stories tonight after the horse race." Mellonah turned to fall into step with the elderly man when she caught Loki's eye, "Loki? You seem to know how to handle a horse, do you want to enter the race?"

Loki glanced at the mare beside him. "I will... consider it."

She couldn't help it, a large grin broke out at the thought of him racing against these young men. If he did it wouldn't be hard to spot him out there.

The three of them made their way back to where all the tables and food were set up. Mellonah noticed that Loki was attracting a lot of attention, but considering his differences in appearance it was to be expected.

Her mind wandered back to when she had been staring at him, to when she had been healing him, ending on one of the few times they had both been in the library.

She remembered thinking about how at ease he seemed with a book in hand and the pleasant stillness that came with a library. Mellonah's mind fast forwarded to when he had grabbed her hand to 'show her the monster'. She had at first been shocked by the cold that radiated off of him, but her reaction to his physical appearance, thinking back on it, was surprising. Her heart rate speed up even now, just as it had then, and all she had wanted was more, more contact, more time to learn about him, more of his trust, just more of him.

Glancing at him as they reached the clearing, she was tempted to pull him into a hug, even if he shoved her away. It was in that moment Mellonah realised at how attached she had become to Loki. It was dangerous and foolhardy to give her emotions free rein. She didn't trust easy, but here she was now wanting to give this man, no god, everything.

Everything he needed, everything he wanted, 'Everything that I am... Oh no. What has happened?' Kaleb gestured for them to sit as he left to speak with the other elders. Loki ended up releasing Isis to graze as he sat next to her, 'We're barely friends and now I'm emotionally attached to him in a way that I've never been before. What have I done to myself.'

Pushing her revelation to the back for her mind, Mellonah decided to focus on the elders. Whom were now starting the games and contests that would span over the next few days. It was expected that most of the young men would compete, only a few of the women would join in as well.

Turning to Loki, noting that he looked board, she pursued an earlier inquiry, "So did you think on joining the first race? I have a feeling you and Isis would make a good team."

Mellonah gave a small smile at his sigh, "Vary well. If it will cease your questions, and satisfy your need to have me participate."

"I only asked twice," her smile completely dropped, "If you don't want to, Loki, I won't pressure you into it."

A startled look made an appearance before it was replaced by a mildly amused one. Loki gently placed his hand on her shoulder as he stood to whisper in her ear, "Forgive my harsh words, m'lady. It appears my mind has been troubled as of late."

A shudder rolled over her after he left to speak to the rider that had helped him earlier, 'Yep! I'm in trouble. I can only hope that he doesn't hake note of my reactions to him.' sighing and hiding her head, Mellonah thought back on the few boyfriends she has in highschool, 'I never felt like this with them. What's different with Loki compared to them?'

She watched as people milled around her for a time when it hit her, 'He maybe a god but is still flawed... those others hid their flaws, but Loki... he lives with them. He doesn't try to be perfect. He is just simply Loki, God of Mischief and Lies.' Mellonah's eyes fell on him, "He's true to himself."

She knew better than to think he was perfect. He was flawed, scarred, and just a bit twisted. He lost his cool, and became frustrated with the foolishness of humanity. Though he had his good moments... even if he did his best to hide it. He did on occasion show her consideration and curtsy.

'Odd,' Mellonah watched as the rider from earlier laughed and slapped Loki on the shoulder, 'It's the one who is known for trouble that I fall for. Must be all that charismatic charm.'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

AN: FYI I will not be saying which of the many native american languages I am having the minor character Kaleb speak, only for the simple reason I do not wish to offend anyone. Safe to say if you need to have a region that the _reservation_ is in think South-West USA in or near the desert.


	10. Chapter 10

AN:Sorry it took so long to get this up, had one word that was fighting me on being spelled right. Thank you big sister for being a D&D and SCA nut. Just a forewarning the next chapter is going to take longer to get out because I'm in the process of writing it and have been having the dreaded 'Writer's Block'.

I should also thank my coworker, whom has been reading this over before I post out chapters, thank you my dear Marvel fan coworker! Without your help I'd be in a rut.

Ch.10

Loki was pleased that he had come across this mortal earlier. Will, as he liked to be called, had a unique personality. The man was serious but enjoyed a good laugh, more so if it was a well placed prank or trick.

"So, Loki, I heard that you're staying with the Spirit Woman." Will's deep voice reminded Loki of Heimdal

"Spirit Woman?" Loki looked quizzically at Will, "Is that how people here refer to Miss. Tarra?"

The man leaned against a nearby table, "Mel' is the only one here that can find her home in those hills. Heck she's the only one that can find the hills without help." Both men look toward the woman in question, "She is a strange one. We all owe her, myself included."

Without turning his gaze away from Mellonah, Loki continued to address the man. "How so?"

"She's a miracle worker. Over the years people kept getting really sick, not even the doctors or scientists could explain why, then Mellonah comes to visit her grandmother Leah one summer." Loki tore his gaze from Mellonah to give Will his full attention, "With in a month of being here over a third of all whom were afflicted are getting better. The game is more plentiful, and the water is cleaner. My own daughter was sick, and all Mel' had to do was walk into the same room, say a prayer to both her ancestors and mine, then poof! My baby girl was rapidly getting better. Her fervor went down, her blood count was steadily getting to normal, and she was out of a coma that she had been in for nearly a month." Will had been rapidly moving his hands as he spoke, " The only thing was that Mellonah seemed exhausted when she left the room. she looked more drawn, almost like she had given _**my**_ girl **_her_** health."

Loki gave Will a speculative look. Could this mortal know about her gifts in the art of healing, or was he just talking about an observation that he made, "I highly doubt that is possible. Though I have witness odder events."

"Well anyways, she gained that name for many reasons, the main one from those times." Will pause, lost in thought, "We all owe her in one way or another, yet she never asks anything of us, nothing that she won't triad for."

"Odd, most people are not that way."Loki Mumbled

Will stood and patted Loki's shoulder, "Well let's get you and Isis ready."

Loki followed the Midgardian through the crowd thinking on how easy if was for Mellonah to heal those around her, how selfless she was to those that she cared for, and at how she was freely giving him friendship. No strings no ulterior motive, just because she cared for him.

"Lost in thought Loki?" Will had stopped in front of a folding table that was full of sign up books, "Just put your name and the horse's name down in this book, and I'll come get you before dinner to show you where we'll be starting from."

Loki looked over the book it had almost twenty names down already, as well as what time the race was to start and where the finish line was, "It starts right after dinner, and ends in the middle of town?"

"Yeah," Will pointed at the largest intersection in town, "That's the finnish line. People aren't allowed in the streets when the race happens. Less chance of them getting trampled."

Loki nodded toward Will as he walked away. After writing down both his name and Isis', Loki went to where he last saw the horse grazing. Isis was still there, nibbling on what little grass there was, Loki drew up next to the mare. Once again he had to admit that this was a fine horse. From his position next to the mare, he could see Mellonah talking with a woman who was very pregnant, and that most of the locals seemed to give the table that the two women sat at a large birth. The woman seemed to be in pain when a young boy came running up to them demanding the woman's attention. Mellonah's kind and gentle face turned stern and reprimanding. Her voice was too soft for him to hear what she was saying, but no sooner did she make a shooing motion with her hands did the boy take off.

Loki observed her extraction with the woman. Watched as she carefully placed her hands on the woman's abdomen, and a soft golden glow enveloped not only Mellonah's hands, but also the woman. Strange that the local woman didn't take notice of this. In fact **_none_** of the local people did.

'Could it be that only a select few can see these... manifestations of her abilities?' Loki petted the mare as he continued to watch, 'But I have never seen such things in all my dealings with magic, not like this. So why am I seeing it?'

He felt Isis nudge him to get his attention. After a brief glance at the horse, he looked back to see that the woman looked better and was walking away, but Mellonah looked tired. Giving Isis a final pat, Loki resumed his seat next to Mellonah, as she held her head, shielding her eyes from the world.

"What did you do to her?" Loki wasn't accusing, merely curios, "That golden light? What is it?"

Mellonah leaned into him, causing him to tense up at her shoulder and head resting against his side, "All I was doing was soothing her braxton hicks. Alisa is near full term, and they have been getting stronger each day. She'll go into labor soon."

Loki had the strong urge to shrug her off but he didn't. Instead, he allowed his instincts to dictate his actions, 'I... I will try to be her friend. Thought it will be... difficult to alow someone to be that close.'

Shifting his arm, Loki rested his hand on the shoulder that wasn't touching him already, and pulled her closer.

He could feel the gentle rise and fall of her breathing, as well as the warmth that seeped from her. He felt... content, not completely as ease, but content with her being so familiar with him. Was this what friendship was supposed to feel like? Being in the presence of another without the need to fill the silence, or impress, or even restrain his true thoughts?

Mellonah truly didn't pressure him into anything, She let him set the pace.

During his pondering, Loki Had absently begun to run his fingers over her shoulder.

"Leotie, Loki." Kaleb's voice jolted both of them out of the small bubble that they had unknowingly made, "Dinner is to start soon. Best to get in line early."

Loki released Mellonah so that they both could stand, "I will meet up with you in a moment."

At Mellonah's confused stare he continued, "Will is to show me where the race is to start from."

"Ah, ok." Loki was surprised as her tired visage was replaced by a grin, "I'll grab you a plate then; the food will more than likely gone by the time you two get back."

He watched as the two continued without him.

Jumping when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, Loki spun around into a defensive position, only to find Will taking a step back.

"Note to self, don't startle you." Will chuckled, "I take it you have some military training?"

Loki relaxed and smirked at the Midgardian male, "Something like that."

Will and Loki headed off to where he had left Isis. They found not only the silver mare but also a slighty larger brown horse next to her. Both men mounted their respective horses and headed away from the gathering.

Loki aloud Will to take the lead, seeing as he was to show Loki where the starting point was. It wasn't that hard to find. It was a large boulder that resembled a bear... mostly.

"We start here, and go straight to town, then finnish at the main intersection." Will gestured from the rock towards town, "Come on. The gals grabbed food for us. Best to get back before it gets cold."

Loki smirked, 'I never thought a Midgardian could be so... entertaining.'

They had just finished eating when the announcement for the racers to go to the starting point was called out.

Loki made to stand but was stopped by Mellonah grabbing his wrist, "Promise me... no magic, no cheating of any kind."

He laid his hand on her own, "I promise to let this be an honest race."

Mellonah held on to him for a moment longer before letting go.

It didn't take long to get to the starting point. As Loki rode up he could see about fifteen others already lined up, side by side. He nudged Isis next to Will's friend from earlier, the man's name escaped him at the moment, and waited patiently. Soon enough the rest of the riders lined up, Will among them, and an anticipation crept over both man and beast.

They were waiting for the starting signal, which was to be a shot fired from a rifle, Loki could feel Isis grow still. He could feel her muscles tense under him, and took her minor ques to ready himself; her head was lowering, and her ears were slowly laying back.

What almost sounded like thunder pierced the air, startling most of the horses, but Isis and a handful of others lurched forward.

It was exhilarating. To hear the pounding of hooves, feel the warm wind rush past them, and to see the nearly flat lands fly under them. Loki spotted Will a bit ahead of him, but only one other was ahead of them.

"Pace yourself, Isis." Loki whispered to the horse, "There is still a lot of ground to cover. We just need to hold our position for now."

He could hear the shouts of the riders behind him as well as the hooves of the horses in front. They were almost to the edge of town when Will's horse started to slow down and was now next to Isis. The two men shared a look, in that moment Loki knew that Will couldn't push his mount any further, and that it was time to let Isis to have the reins.

Whispering words of encouragement in the ancient Norse tongue, Loki spurred Isis on, pulling way from the Midgardian, and gaining on the leader.

All too soon he was upon the leader. A young man who appeared to be in his late teens, riding on a brown and white horse. They were only a head behind the youth, when they crossed the finish line.

Directing their horses off to the side, so as not to cause an accident, both men let their horses cool down by walking.

The younger man slowed his mount so that he was next to Loki, "That was amazing! To be able to ride Isis alone is a feat, but to let her have her full potential... wow." He extended his hand towards Loki, "I haven't had to push Tal in a long time, great race sir."

Loki turned and clasped the boy's arm, "The same to you."

He was a bit surprised at the boy's large grin.

"Loki!" He turned his head to see Mellonah approaching him, "Great job, you too Isis."

He dismounted with a smirk firmly in place, "Of corse, did you think that I would do poorly?"

She made a show of being scandalized, "You... Loki! Do poorly? Who would dare to say such a blasphemous thing; not I my liege."

He wouldn't dare say it out loud, but something in the way she had called him her liege resonated within him. Loki's smirk transformed into a sly smile at her words

Mellonah gave him a questioning glance, "Dare I ask what you're thinking?"

"It would not be advisable m'lady." Loki patted the mare's neck, "Are you not suppose to be performing soon?"

"We perform after all the horses are looked over."As she spoke a few people began examining Isis, "As soon as the's done we'll head back to the gathering area, and light the bonfire."

"For what reason would you light a bonfire?" Loki watched as the last horse was examined

He felt Mellonah grab his hand and started to lead him away, "For warmth."

Following her, Loki felt content once again, and he found it easy to just be with her. No expectations, no need to be formal, he could just be himself

She led him to the table that they had been sitting at earlier, and told him that she'd be back after the dances. Seeing that most of the people around him were seated, Loki relaxed into a chair, and waited as a large pile of timber was lit.

Then it began. A single low drum beat, steady and unchanging. It was much like the beat of a heart. Not long after the drum started, the voice of a single woman rang out over the gathered, then others joined the first. He was unable to tell how many were singing, but watched as six women and men began to dance to the music.

The first song resembled a lullaby, soft and steady, and he was soon finding it difficult not to fall into sleep. Thankfully the others were more up beat and entertaining.

It wasn't untill the last song that he saw her dancing with the others. His gaze stayed on her as she moved. This dance wasn't erotic like others he had seen her do, but the grace and precision of her movements were the same. As the dance continued Loki noted that she had changed clothes. She wasn't wearing the light blue tunic over light tan pants anymore. Her long shirt was now a bird's egg blue with beaded patterns running up and down it, and her pants were a light cream with similar patterns running down the outer seams

Her hair wasn't pulled back in a braid, it was mostly loose with only her forelocks pulled back and secured by a beaded bird

When the last dance of the night ended, Mellonah sat down next to him, "So, what did you think?"

"It was more... primitive, but enjoyable." Loki closed his eyes relishing in th heat from the fires in front of them, "I beleave you stated that you were part of multiple performances."

A light laugh came from the woman next to him, "I did. For the first three songs I sang, and I danced for the last two."

Loki gave her a disbelieving snort, "I've heard your voice before, and I didn't hear you sing at all."

He visibly jumped when the voice he heard first came from her. Her voice was deeper and clearer. She was hypnotic as the words of these people poured from her.

When she stopped after the first verse, Loki opened his eyes, not aware of when he had closed them.

The rest of the celebration passed without a hitch. Loki met Isis' owner, and watched Mellonah perform a few mores times. He only participated in a couple more contests, but these were contests of strategy and the mind.

There was only once that he considered leaving the town, but he found that all he wanted to do was return to Mellonah's home for some quite.

It was only when they were finished packing up and getting in Mel's SUV, as she called it, that Loki came to the startling realization that he had made a couple of friends here. They weren't close friends, but they were people he could have an engaging conversation with.

Then there was Mellonah. As more time passed he became use to her almost always being there, and he began to wonder if it was wise to become attached to these mortals.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTT

AN: I normally wouldn't ask this, but Please Review! If you like the story so far, or don't like it let me know. I like to hear what you as the reader think.

Also this story will be jumping great periods of time (weeks/months) because to write about every detail of their interactions would be boring and drag the story out too much. That is why it seems to be progressing at a semi-fast rate.


	11. Chapter 11

AN:As I put up this chapter I've got my 13 pound black cat sitting in my lap, and am feeling a bit better from this cold I've been fighting. Ok, so, thank you to all of you whom have reviewed and followed/favorite! It makes my day to see them. Also just forewarning, the next couple chapters will be from Mellonah's prov, I got over my writers block while at work.

Ch.11

It was a few months after the reservation's celebration, and Mellonah had noticed some changes in her house guest. Loki had been flipping back and forth on whither he was her friend or not.

She was currently finishing a basket that she was making for Kaleb's next birthday, as she thought on Loki's nearly bipolar attitude towards her

(flash back)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

They had just finished dinner and Mellonah was collecting the dishes,"Would you like some help?"

Mellonah would have dropped the dishes if she hadn't already set them in the sink full of hot water and had whipped her head around to look at him. He was standing a single stride behind her looking at her expectantly.

"Um, sure... that's if you don't mind drying them off and puting them away?"

At his nod she had given him a dish towel, and began scrubbing away at the plates. They worked quietly and swiftly cleaning not only the dishes, but the counters and table. When they were done both sat down in the living room, him with a book and her with the nearly finish crocheted blanket.

Out of the corner of her eye she had seen him look up at her and watch her, "Yes?"

"Why are you making that?" his tone was so monotone that she was unable to decipher what he was feeling.

Finishing the row she had looked up at him, "One of the ladies is going to have twins. I thought I'd make her a gift for the new little ones."

)))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

She had just gotten back from the reservation after helping with a birth. The house was dark, it was late, and she was tired.

"GAHHHH!" out of no where there was Loki, "Uhg, Loki... what the hell? It's three in the morning,"

"You've been gone most of the day." It was dark and she couldn't see his face, but that tone told her a lot.

"I told you that I had to help Jenna with,"

His sharp and vicious words cut her off, "A delivery, yes. Aiding with child-birth doesn't take that long." he stepped closer

She was tired, both mentally and physically. Walking past him, Mellonah sat down at the table, "I don't know how long births take on Asgard, but here it varies. Didn't help that Jen,"

"I'm not interested in how a mortal gives," Loki stopped as the house shook.

"That! Is it!" Mellonah slammed her hands down on the table and turned to face Loki, "I have just spent eight plus hours helping an anemic mother give birth to two, surprisingly, healthy. Baby. BOYS!"

Mellonah saw herself in the reflection of the window, and her eyes were glowing a deep green.

"Now," the word came out as a growl and bounced off the walls, "I am tired. I'm sorry that I wasn't here to keep you company. That douse not give you the right to interrogate me as soon as I walk in the door."

She watched at he turned and stomped off to his room, slamming the door close.

(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))((((((((((((()))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

She had just finished pulling the laundry from the clothes line. The past few days had been extremely hot, allowing Mel' to do all the laundry in the house, including the old blankets and sheets from the rarely used attic.

Stopping to wipe the sweat from her brow, she remembered that Loki had stayed hidden in the house when this heat wave sprung on them.

Not giving the man a second thought, Mellonah hauled the heavy basket into the house to fold and store the now clean blankets. The house was cool, the kitchen more so, and that was where she had set up to fold. The table was one of the largest surface in the house making it a great folding table.

Mellonah was in the middle of folding a large quilt her great-grandmother had made when a cold hand set down on her shoulder, "Something I can do for you Loki?"

"An inquiry." she could almost hear the heat exhaustion in his voice

"Go ahead and ask." she finished with the quilt and started on a knitted throw.

"Would you like for me to make it snow?"

She stopped and looked at Loki. His voice was dull and he looked uncomfortable, even though he was wearing a sleeveless shirt and surfer shorts. Green and black of course.

"I'm ok, thanks." turning to face him fully she could see that he had trails of sweat rolling down his neck, "How about we go for a walk after I finish this? There are some caves near by that have underground springs in them."

His interest seemed to peak and he nodded.

((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((()))))))

She had gotten up early that morning to go for a run before the summer heat became unbearable. As she descended the stairs, the house felt empty to her, a slight panic crept into her. Going to Loki's room she saw a note on his door.

'_Mellonah,_

_I have left to test my abilities to the north of your home. I do not plan to return for the mid-day meal._

_I wish you well on this day,_

_Loki_'

'So off to practice your magic, eh Loki?' Looking at his door she remembered that today was washing day, 'normally I have him bring me his clothes, but with him being out...'

Opening the door she found the basket she had given him half full of clothing. As she was about to grab the basket she saw and open book laying on his bed. Sighing in irritation, Mellonah sauntered over to the bed, grumbling, and picked up the book.

"Loki, I thought I told you to place a... book marker... in," Mellonah glanced at the text to determine which book it was, 'This isn't one of my books.'

Most of the text was in a language that she had never seen before, and it was all hand written.

'This is Loki's hand writing.' Lightly turning the page back to look at was written Mel' found herself sitting on the bed, 'Are these spells? Could I be looking at Loki's version of a Book of Shadows*?'

Flipping through a few more pages she stopped on one that had been written in english, and started reading.

'_Though I am seen to be a devil, I yearn for her purity, the brightness of her soul... and yet I know I can only taint such an honest and open creature_.'

Her eyes skimmed lower running over the written word but not reading them, till she came to It. He had written of a dream... or would it be better to call it a fantasy? Mellonah's heart rate sped up and a blush lightly dusted her cheeks as she read It a second time.

'_I saw her upon the dirt, the mortal, in her natural state. Her long hair clutched within my hand, as her's grasped the ground to expel some of her passion..._' the rest spoke of him having this unknown female bend to his will, and every whim.

Swiftly, but gently turning back to the original page, Mellonah set the book right back where it had been, and straitened the sheets to their previous position. Grabbing the clothes basket, she snagged the door with her foot to close it. Putting the load into the washing machine, she rushed out of the house with a water bottle and her iPod in hand.

(End flash back)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Before she could stop it a sigh passed her parted lips, as tears of frustration came to her eyes, and the words that she had read came to the forefront of her mind. What he had written just confirmed that Loki was conflicted on what their relationship was or what he wanted it to be.

'Oh girly, you knew that he's not use to having people that he can truly rely on,' Mellonah took a deep breath so that she wouldn't start crying from the emotional rollercoaster he had put her through the last few months, 'AND that it's a miracle that he's friendly towards you at all.'

Mellonah set the nearly finished basket down on her bedroom floor as her frustration mounted. Standing suddenly she marched to the studio to work off the mixed feelings of sadness and anger, 'He's been here for a little over four months, and already you're so attached that you can't think straight... make up your mind Mel'.'

Plugging her iPod in to the stereo, her fingers flew over the screen. Tapping the screen a few more times, she set the device down, and started moving towards the center of the room.

The first notes of Gotan Project's Santa Maria pulsed through the air. Mellonah put all of her emotions in to the dance. Her movements were sharp and full of controled power. She was having to recall a dance style that she hadn't done sence her late junior high to high school days. The Tango.

It wasn't ment to be a soloist dance, but one could practice without a partner.

The song ended too soon for Mellonah, but thankfully she had selected the whole playlist, not just the one song.

As she danced she paid no mind to the studio door opening then closing. She could almost feel him in the room with her, his eyes watching her every move, and could feel him draw closer. He caught her right hand with his left as she had been turning away from him. Snapping herself back, Mellonah placed her free hand on his shoulder, and became aware at how close they were.

Tilting her head back to look him in the eye she was also reminded at how tall Loki was, "Yes?"

Loki adjusted his grip on her hand and stepped forward, "You're upset."

She allowed him to lead, even though she didn't know what dance he was leading her through, "among other things," she felt as if he was leading her in a variation of the Vietnamese Waltz, "What gave it away?"

He smirked as he spun her, "You were very heavy footed when you left your room."

'And of corse he was in the library.' They both stopped mid-step with Loki holding her quite close, "Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I've just has some things on my mind that have been bugging me."

The song changed and caught Mellonah by surprise. It wasn't by Gotan Project, but by Richard Marx. A sad smile crept on to her face as the first notes of the piano filled the room.

"Oceans apart... day after day, and I slowly go insane." she whispered the lyrics as an old memory of her father singing this exact song to her surfaced, "I hear your voice on the line, but it doesn't stop the pain. If I see you next to never then how can we say forever?"

She wasn't aware that Loki had started moving them again, as she was lost in flashes memory, memories of her parents. Of her father tucking her in and kissing her goodnight. Her mother in this very dance studio, dancing with her. Them visiting Kaleb on their way to California. Her sneaking out of bed to see her parents cuddling on the couch.

They were broken up and a bit confusing, but gave her the impression that she had been very happy with them.

When the song stopped, silence marking the end of the playlist, Mellonah found herself in tears. Loki hadn't pulled away from her, quite the oppisit, he was holding her. Letting her tears stain his shirt as he softly pet her hair.

She closed her eyes relaxing into him. All the emotional back and forth had drained her, weakened her mental barriers that helped to keep her emotions in check

Without any warning, Mellonah griped him in a firm embrace. She wasn't a very touchy-feely person, and often asked others if they needed a hug, but with his wishy-washyness and then remembering her parents' love for her... it felt like she was falling apart and Loki was the only solid thing right now.

Her tears increased as a ll the sadness, frustration, anger, and loneliness came crashing down on her. She didn't even feel her legs give out, nor Loki picking her up, and moving them to the library.

She didn't wail or scream like others, her breakdown was mostly silent, only her shuddering breaths could be heard.

Mellonah felt the steady pressure of a man's hand on her back, as she futility tried to bury herself in the shirt he was wearing. The heartbeat, the rhythmic and soothing rubbing, plus the sent that could only be described as winter calmed her. Her sobs subsided, leaving her with the occasional hiccup and her grip on the cloth relaxed.

It took some time for her to even begin composing herself. She just sat there, making a mental note that Loki was still holding her, on his lap. The sounds of a crackling fire and his heartbeat were all she could acknowledge.

Mellonah kept her eyes closed as the warring temperatures from Loki's cold form and the seeping heat of the fire fought for dominance over her tired body.

'Wait... why is Loki cold?' pulling slightly away from him, she looked up to find that he was realising that her own hand, that hadn't been clutching his shirt, had grabbed his own.

"Loki?" the whisper seemed to echo in the library

"Sleep mortal." He cut off any further inquiry, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

None the less she complied, not in the mood to argue, and to tired from her emotional outburst. Though she was almost completely asleep in his awkward embrace she clearly heard his next words.

"Rest your head." he murmured, "Just know that I will be here watching over you, and that I will not allow harm to come to you as you rest... my dearest friend."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

*Book of Shadows : a wiccan's (witch's) book of spells; a book containing religious texts and instructions for magical rituals.

AN: So for those of you who don't know the last song mentioned was 'Right Here Waiting', and again I'm warning you that the next couple of chapters will be from Mellonah's prov.

Also please for give me for having Loki seem out of his normal persona, it just feels right for this part.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: OK, FWI this chapter starts out as a dream/vision, so that's why it starts off the way it douse. Now things do start getting a little more mature in this chapter. That is my **only** warning.

Ch.12

She didn't know where she was or how she got there, but if Mellonah had to describe her current surroundings she could have to say that it was gilded. Highly polished floors, any sort of metal and wood almost seemed to glow, and everything around her could have been described as rich or expensive.

She started to wonder through the halls. Passing guards that were heavily armored and armed, as well as both men and women dressed in finery. Mellonah continued on, bothering nothing as she didn't want to bring attention to herself. Finally she came upon a grand hall, filled to the brim with people and food, and all seemed happy... all but one. Across the hall he towered over the others and appeared to be built for battle. Yet it was his face that spoke of great loss.

In an instant she was next to him. He withdrew from the crowd, his blood-red cloak fluttering behind him, and Mellonah had to jog to keep up with his long strides.

Following him out of the building, and through what appeared to be a city, and as they exited the city she saw it.

A road, no... a bridge, or the remnants of one. It was a large bridge. It reminded her of thousands of fiber-optic lights behind a frosted and crystalized glass. While they walked on it she could feel the power of it rush through her.

At the end of the bridge stood a lone man in gold armor. Mel' hung back as the two men began speaking. The language was foreign to her, but still she didn't want to be rude by eavesdropping. As they spoke she observed the bridge a little closer.

'Something happened here. It looks like the bridge was shattered.' She moved closer to the edge, standing just off to the side of the man that she had followed, "What happened here? And... where is here?"

Feeling a cloak brush her hand told her that the taller of the two was going back up the broken bridge. Turning around she found golden eyes locked onto her.

"You are not of this realm," the man before her visibly tensed and his eyes narrowed at her, "From where do you hail?"

Mellonah was surprised. Untill now no one had taken notice of her, "I am of Midgard. May I know to which... realm this is?"

"This is the realm eternal, Asgard. Though how did a Midgardian such as yourself come to be here?" he seemed to relax a bit, though not by much, "What is your name."

"Normally one introduces themself first before asking the name of another." Mellonah cocked her head to the side a bit, amusement ringing in her voice.

"And one usually waits till an invitation is extended before they visit a different realm." she watched as his hands loosened on the hilt of his long sword.

She could have sworn she saw amusement in this imposing man's eyes, "I am Mellonah Tarra, and I do not know as to how I came to be here." glancing around her mind was spinning, "Last I recall, I had just had an emotional breakdown in front of Loki and... he calmed me down, telling me to rest afterwards. We were in the library."

"Loki you say!" Mellonah's head snapped forward not realising that she had spoken the last part, "Do you speak of Loki of Asgard? The treacherous Lie Smith, the Silver tongue, the God of Lies?"

"Er, yes." she felt uneasy for this man before her was angry, extremely so, "Tall, black hair, pale skin, green eyes, douse magic?"

"I see. You do speak of the fallen prince. Tell me then, Mellonah of Midgard, why is it I am unable to see him?"

Mellonah still felt uneasy. Loki had shared some of his privet thoughts with her and had shown her what he truly was. He trusted her... some what. So, she decided, if Loki didn't want to be found she wouldn't say anything to disclose her location.

"I do not understand? What do you mean by see him?"

"I am Heimdall guard of the Bifrost." He spoke in such a manner that it should be all the information that was needed.

Unfortunately it was, "Ah, I have heard of you. I do not know fully as to why he is hidden from your sight. Aside from that my home land is undetectable by even my world's technology, I know of no other reason."

Heimdall seemed pacified by this, "Odd. This is not the first time he has been hidden from my gaze. I must tell Odin of this, Thor as well. For the trickster's family grieve for him."

sadness welled up in her. Here it was that Loki was hurt from finding out that his family wasn't his blood kin, and they were here grieving for him. He felt unloved and unwanted, but it was quite the opposite.

"Heimdall," Mellonah waited till she was certain that he was paying attention, "What happened? To the Bifrost, I mean."

"Thor was forced to destroy it because Loki had opened it upon Jotunheim, intending to destroy that realm."

"I see." A look of understanding passed over her eyes, "I think its time for me to find away back home."

Heimdall raised a brow at her making her laugh, "This is just a dream, or a vision. I just have to wake up."

Mellonah closed her eyes trying to focus. After all that had happened here, she had come to the conclusion that she was still asleep back home. While her physical self was back home, her astral self had somehow traveled to Asgard.

Taking deep and slow breaths she did her best to remember what she had last felt, 'Loki was cold and the fire warm. I was... no, am safe back home.'

It was as these thoughts passed that a steady warmth encompassed her. A soft heartbeat accompanied by low murmuring started to fill her ears

A whispered sigh escaped her before darkness over took her, "Loki."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((end dream)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

She was awake but hadn't opened her eyes yet. Mellonah knew that she was being selfish, however at this moment she didn't care. It had been a very long time sence anyone had held her, and she was in need of this kind of contact.

He was reading, though which book she couldn't tell untill he murmured a bit louder, "And, Kate, when France is mine and I am yours, then yours is France and you are mine."*

Mellonah shifted slightly as he turned the page, but she jumped when he spoke a little louder and more clearly, "Did you know you talk in your sleep? I can not usually understand what you say, but last night you kept saying my name," she felt him shift as he turned the next page, "What were you dreaming of?"

She went to move but felt him lock his arms around her. One held the book and was partially drapped over her waist, the other had been resting on her leg, and his hand was now gently grasping just above her knee. This position was a bit more intimate.

"Um, Loki?" It wasn't untill then that she took notice that he had moved the other chair in front of the fireplace to make a lounge.

"Mel' answer my question." his tone spoke of boredom.

Relaxing back into him she closed her eyes, "I think it was Asgard," She felt his gaze on her now, "There was some kind of banquet happening, and all but a few were celebrating."

She paused when he set the book aside and began running his fingers through her hair, "One of the people walked away from the hall and I followed. I, I think it was your brother, and don't say he's not Loki. Let me finnish!" Mellonah both heard and felt his teeth snap shut, "Thank you."

"I had followed him out of the hall all the way to the... Bifrost?" She took a deep breath, reached for his unoccupied hand, and began running her fingers over the back, "He stopped at the end of it and began talking to another. Loki, the bridge was broken. The end of it shattered and jagged."

She waited to see if he would interject. When he didn't she continued speaking softly, "I waited while they spoke, and hadn't even taken notice when your brother left. Heimdall, as he called himself, saw and took notice of my being there when others hadn't. We spoke for a time... Loki your family thinks you're dead. They grieve for you,"

All of the sudden she felt herself being deposited in the chair and the temperature dropping rapidly. Loki was leaning against the fireplace mantle, and she could tell that he was breathing heavily in an attempt to control his rage.

"They are not my family." he seethed

She stood up and started to make her way to him, "Loki... just because they aren't blood kin,"

"Enough!" he world on her and for the first time in months Mellonah was scared, "They lied to me, used me! Like one of their relics. I was never their son!"

"Loki I saw Thor's face, I could feel Frigga's pain, they love you as family." She was pleading now, how could he be so blind?

Loki was now right in front of her, his green eyes ablaze with magic and power, "Oh do they now?"

Every fiber of her being was telling her to run. This isn't some mortal man, this is a Jotunn raised as an Asgardian, believed by many to be a god. And he was over flowing with anger, pain, and grief.

"They who called themselves my parents never truly treated me as their son. Oh they acted the part brilliantly, even after I learned of their deception, but it. Was. All. An! ACT!" he stepped forward forcing Mel' to step back, "And Thor, the oh dear true prince of Asgard, always acted as if he was my better, never once were we equals. He was praised for all the good, while I was blamed for all the bad."

The wall was now at her back. He had backed her into one of the few free spaces of the walls that wasn't lined with books. On ether side of her were steady book shelves, and now in front of her was an angry god.

'Maybe... this is one of those times where talking won't do any good. But, I don't want to fight him.' straightening to her full hight of five foot-six inches, Mellonah looked Loki in the eyes, "What's wrong? Can't handle the thought that they might truly care for you, or is it the thought that anyone may care for you as you truly are?"

She didn't see him move, but she did feel his hand roughly gripping the hair on the back of her head. He forced her head back just a little more. He bent down, so that his mouth was next to her ear as he hissed his next words.

"You're not as timid as I thought you to be."

"Timid was never a word to describe me. Respectful and loyal,"

She was cut off again, but not by his words this time. Mellonah was not expecting for him to kiss her. Though the kiss was gentle his hold on her was not. The hand in her hair had not loosened, and its twin was roughly holding her hip. It was almost like he was afraid of her rejecting him.

At the nearly chaste pressure of his lips on hers, and the rough handling, it dawned on her that it may be best to let go. Mellonah left thought behind, and for one of the few times in her life, charged forward. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she lifted herself up against him.

It was her response that set into motion a fury of actions. The kiss had deepened and grown in furiosity. Hands shifted and softened. No longer was Loki trapping her against the wall, and having an uncaring hand. Instead he was now holding her, supporting her as her legs had wrapped and locked around him. Mellonah's hands had buried themselves in his raven wing hair as their kiss intensified. His hand crept up her back, up into her hair, and at a gentle tug his mouth found her neck. A low purr like groan spilled from her when he found a sensitive spot. Where her left shoulder and her neck met.

Loki had maneuvered them back to the chairs, when he reinitiated the kiss. It wasn't as frantic, still deep and almost hungry, but not frantic.

That was when she felt the cool, borderline cold, feeling of his skin. Pulling back slightly, Mellonah saw the textured blue of his skin, and even with his eyes mostly closed, their vibrant red glow still showed. Not only could she feel her own attraction for this man build, but also the furious desire to be loyal to him alone. The emotions rolled in her stomach and she could almost hear her 'primal instincts' claim this male as her own.

They both broke the kiss, and heavy breathing rang out in the library.

"Is this what you mortals consider to be love," he paused to breath deeply, "Or is it lust that drives you?"

Mellonah leaned back a bit to look Loki over. His body was an odd mixture of being tense and relaxed. He kept his hands on her hips, gripping her with a gentle firmness. His face was forcibly blank, but not his eyes. They were alive with emotion. Even with their ruby hue she could see he confusion, fear, longing, desire, but above all these she could see his need.

His need for physical contact. His need to dominate, and be respected. His need for compleat acceptance.

"I don't know," after chastely kissing Loki's cheek, Mel' rested her head on his shoulder, "Lust and love are words that I find to be to easily thrown around."

A heavy sigh left her at the feel of his cool skin, "Do I care for you Loki? Yes, deeply. Am I attracted to you? In more ways than one." Pulling back to look him in the eye she locked her hazel green eyes with his red ones, "Will I bow down to you as your subjects do? No. I can, however, admit to when I'm wrong."

Loki appeared to fully relaxed into the chair at her words, "Can you now."

The sound of the fire popping and hissing echoed around the tome filled space. It was in that moment that she remembered something that had been tagged on her old high school's walls after a violent fight had broken out.

Her whispered words spilled out before she could even think to stop them, "Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs... the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

AN: *hugs and treats for those that can name where this came from!

I would also like to thank the ladies at Loki's Dirty Whispers and all their people. Your sight and whispers have helped me keep the creative juices flowing!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: First off sorry it took so long to get this out, I've been busy being a mom and a dancer. Second thanks to Ashley, TechieNinja18, Why so Sirius1236, watergoddesskasey, The Yoshinator for reviewing, Erisabeisuu for following, and Trixi Sage for favoriting! Also a big hug and thumbs up to TechieNinja18 for knowing the reference I made in an earlier chapter. On with the Story!

CH. 13

Loki listened to the young woman in his arms as she slept again. He thought on the words that she had whispered before he had pulled her down to rest against him. The warmth that radiated from her felt soothing to his cool form.

The words that she had spoken had a ring of truth. However, the sharp sting of betrayal was too new, too fresh for him to let it go.

'I told Thor that I'd come and visit his mortal woman, and yet.' Loki started running his fingers through her hair, 'I wish to stay like this with this one. Away from the fighting and nonsense. Away from the duties and expectations. Just living one day at a time, and being free of such oppressive things.'

He watched his long fingers slip through her reddish-brown hair, marveling at its softness. Mellonah's hair felt fine and silky, like the fur of a prized pelt, filling him with the desire to feel it in some way.

"What is it that you do to me? What is it about you that... that invokes gentleness from my person?" He kept his voice low so as to not disturb her sleep.

Loki truly did wish that he had known her in his younger years, or even before he found out that he was a Jotunn, maybe it would have helped him in some way. In some small way. He remembered his trials from past years, and the now tainted happy moments. If she, if Mellonah, was there standing by him, would he feel as bitter?

She shifted, moving her head more over his chest, and curled into him more. He smiled at her incoherent mumbling and found that he was content to know her now.

Resting his hand on her head Loki found his eyes slowly closing, 'How odd. That a god would be comforted by a mortal. Then again she doesn't feel like a true mortal.' Opening his eyes, he carefully sat up, gathering her into his arms as he made to stand.

Adjusting his grip on her, he swiftly made his way to her room, and laid her down in her bed. Seeing her darker form against the pale greens of her sheets and blankets invoked an emotion within him he never had truly felt. Sure he had been infatuated with Sif, and he was no stranger to having a bed partner, but with Mellonah he didn't want to just have her for a night or two. He found himself thinking that he would spend eternity with her by his side, or even giving up immortality. Throwing away a long life, just to be here with her. To wake with her near him and to fall asleep close to her. Loki found that he didn't want to just possess her, but to have her possess him too.

Covering her with her blankets, Loki bent so that his head gently touched hers and whispered into the night, "On this night I sought she who I would call my only true friend. Yet I find that I have given her my heart on this night." pulling back he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "I can only hope that I have hers."

Standing in one fluid motion, Loki left the room and retired to his own.

/(((((((()))))))))))/

Loki awoke to screaming. His many years of training and using said training had him out of the bed in a flash, and like a ghost he soundlessly charged up the stares. When he reached Mellonah's room he found her thrashing about. Her blankets were on the floor and her bed sheets had long claw like tares along them. His eyes widened at the sight of her. Mellonah's clenched teeth were black, not their normal pearl white, and her skin bore black tribal markings.

Without a thought to his own well-being, he took her into his arms and held her to him. The burning pain of claws raked down his back and shoulders, but it paled in comparison to the pain her sobbing out in an unknown tongue brought to him.

"Hush little one," he murmured into her ear, "Hush my dear one. You are safe in your home, in your bed. Hush."

slowly she calmed as he repeated himself, soothing the woman in his arms as he rocked her. Soon enough she settled, with only tears running down her face, and small hiccups racking her form. He felt her tense for but a moment, then her hands that had torn at his back slowly and surly ran up it. Warmth engulfed his person as Mellonah healed him.

"Forgive me," her voice was rough from her screams, "I had a night-terror, and the demon reacted."

Bowing his head, Loki buried his nose into her hair, "There is nothing to forgive. It is over."

Loki felt her shake her head, "No... no it's not. Untill my last moments of life it will never be over." she clung to him, "You know that I house a demon within me?"

He nodded in conformation, "One of the few things, that only one of my cousins know about is that in moments of great fear or anger the one whom I cage can gain a measure of freedom. That's part of the reason that I'm out here. To keep myself under control, and so that I do not endanger those whom Midgard deems her people."

She was tired. her slow voice and shame filled actions told him this to be true. Loki knew not what to say. Here it was that he was bemoaning the fact that he was born of a monstrous race, and yet, here she was with a monster with in her that she had to battle constantly. Fight something that would kill all whom she held dear, and those who would never know of her, sacrificing herself daily.

"Would you change it, if you could? Do you," He paused weighing his words before speaking once more, "Do you hate her, your mother, for making you jail and jailer to this entity?"

He felt her relax as she snuggled into the warmth of his body and the sheets, "No, not if it ment that people would die, would I change this. I also don't hate her. Clara did what she knew to be best, and I know it wasn't an easy choice for her... to sacrifice her only child or let the world die."

the darkness surrounded them with the warmth of the coming summer. Loki continued to hold her as the night wore on, listening as her breathing slowed once more, and heard her whisper before she fell in to a deep slumber clutching to him.

"Ég sá þig í skóginum, augu þín svo djúp og grænn. Ég sá þig í reitina, dansa þar óséður."*

(((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

Loki was enjoying the feeling of calm that he was submerged in. He knew that he had unintentionally fallen asleep, not long after Mellonah, in her room. She had been clutching him tightly in an attempt to banish not only her nightmare, but also the insecurities of failing her parents. He was not used to being sought out for comfort, and yet he felt privileged that this woman did so.

'Speaking of the lady of the house.'Loki slowly opened his eyes as he watched her enter the room.

He wasn't expecting her state of dress, or lack there of. She had left to shower before he woke, so he had thought she had taken her clothing with her. Mellonah was wrapped in a large purple towel, her hair was waver and dripping with water, and it appeared that she had yet to notice that he was awake. Loki stayed very still so as to not alert her to his wakeful state, and to see how long it would take for her to notice.

Watching her, she turned to her closet which was across from the foot of the bed, her back was facing him the whole time. He saw as she lowered the towel to rest at her hips, and secured it, baring a minimal amount of her skin, seeing as her long hair covered most of her back. Yet the knowledge alone was enough. Just knowing that the top half of her body was free of any covering enticed him in ways that he hadn't thought of with woman.

'You do not know how much I crave your touch Young Mellonah as of this moment,' Loki watched as she slipped on an undergarment and then a black shirt that she had called a tank-top, 'Nor how much I wish to-'

Loki's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as enthrall green locked with hazel green. One of her hands was locked firmly on to the cloth wrapped around her hips, the other had frozen in mid-rake though her dark red-brown locks. And he waited. He waited for Mellonah to throw him out, for her to yell and scream at him, for her to do something other than stare at him.

He could almost feel her eyes examine every inch of him from his feet to his head, as he watched with trepidation as her hand compleated its motion through her hair. Loki could not recall a time when he felt like he was being hunted by a woman, rather than the other way around. It was however when their eyes locked again that he saw a difference. Mellonah's eyes no longer appeared to resemble Midgard's surface, no they were a silver-gray and held a dark and dangerous nature.

Slowly the black markings from the night before surfaced, and her nails sharpened and darkened. Loki knew that this was the thing that was trapped within Mellonah. The beast that slaughtered for joy, and fed in glutinous delight.

"You are the one the child deems worthy of her protection." the cool rumble that was yet wasn't Mellonah's voice sent a thrill of an unnamable emotion up his spine, "She has told you much, and nothing that truly matters."

Loki did not wished to be baited into an argument by this entity. True it may know more about the woman who had been housing him, but even he had things that he didn't wish to speak of to anyone. So he reclined against the headboard willing the 'demon' to continue.

She turned and quickly finished getting dressed without him seeing a thing, crawling onto the bed to face him afterwards, "Has she even hinted at her... genetic disposition? What happens to those of her line when they... have a child with another?" realising that Loki was refusing to speak the entity that possessed Mellonah it continued.

"Their lives become like their mate's. They live the same average amount of years as their mate's people." the gray eyed Mellonah leaned in closer, "Think on that God of Mischief."

He watched in morbid fascination as the entity retreated back into the woman. The gray returning to the hazel, as anger and shame filled Mellonah's eyes with frustrated tears.

Loki gave her a moment to gather herself before speaking, "That was not mentioned within the book of your family's history."

"No," she buried her head into her hands causing her hair to shield her, "there's also another piece of information that was not put into the book. Only the women of my father's family gained a mark when they have conceived. The mark differs each time, unique to their child's father, a show to everyone that they will not have another... and it is always on the right shoulder-blade. This mark appears only when they conceive, no later, no sooner."

He closed his eyes thinking on what had been told to him. When she became with child, her body would create a mark of some kind to show their what? who had made her heavy with child? Whom she belonged to?

"When you say will not have another, what is it that you mean?"

The bed shifted and he heard her move to the window, "They will not allow another male touch them, to have them in such an intimate manner. They become monogamous, and fiercely loyal to their... other half. Be it they call them husband, lover, mate, and so on." Loki peaked at her when she sighed, " Thus one more reason why I'm out here. I do not wish to become trapped to a male that will not be loyal to only me, or that would reject any child that we would have."

Loki stood awkwardly for but a moment next to her bed, before walking up behind Mellonah. He hadn't thought that she worried about such things. Her unusual appearance called out to him, as did her mannerisms, did the mortal men not see the wealth of value she was? Her knowledge alone was vast, her beauty unlike any he had seen before, and she had a strength that rivaled a god's.

He snatched her arm and spun Mellonah to face him. He wanted to see and encourage the confident woman who had been with him in the library. He was touched, in a small way, that she trusted him with this information. That she felt he would keep it secret.

Bowing down Loki captured her lips, not to ignite passion, but to reassure her that her trust was well placed. He did not anticipate that she would start crying, that her tears of relief would touch his tongue, nor the small amount of raw magic that fizzled around them. He became deliberately slow and gentle in his handling of her.

Loki felt her pull back and heard her sigh, "I need to start breakfast."

Though he didn't want to release her, Loki knew that it would be best to. Stepping back and to the side he made a sweeping motion with his arm, and allowed her to proceed him out of the room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

*I saw you in the forest, your eyes so deep and green. I saw you in the fields, dancing there unseen.- Translation from Google in to Icelandic, being as that's the closest to Norse I could think of.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Just a warning this chapter is a bit darker I think, and as this story goes on it will get harder for me to put out chapters because I'm trying to not rush things. Ok so on with the chapter!

Ch.14

They parted ways at the base of the stairs. Mellonah went to the kitchen, and Loki to the guest bathroom. He turned on the shower, shed his cloths, and stood under the warm spray of water. A sigh left his lips as he braced himself against the tiled wall.

His eyes glared at the cream tiles, 'What are you doing? Playing nice to a mortal, indulging in fantasy? Would she stand by you if you killed Thor, destroyed Jotunheim, and became a king? Unlikely.' he rolled his shoulders back and straitened, 'Though... she would be a dark jewel amongst all that silver and gold, and if she could accept me as a King of Asgard... the people would flock to her. Compassion, healing, and a strength that they have not seen in many a year.'

Loki continued with cleansing himself under the spray of water, "I wonder if this is a reality, or just a fanciful dream created by a lonely and depraved mind."

Rinsing off, he shut off the shower, and towel dried himself off. Seeing a that Mellonah had at some point slipped in and left him some clothes he quickly got dressed. As he walked out of the now steam filled bathroom, he was attempting to dry his hair with the damp towel, not paying attention to what was around him.

"That works better with a dry one."

He stopped at her voice and gazed over at her leaning in the kitchen arch way. He couldn't help the feeling of his defenses crumbling under her affectionate stare, or the desire to hold her to him and never let go.

She moved like a feline towards him and held out her hand, "Let me get you a fresh towel Loki."

To his ears Mellonah saying his name sounded almost like a prayer. A beseeching call of devotion if there ever was one. Handing her the towel, he waited as she did get a towel right out of the drier and also a hairbrush from the bathroom. Loki almost jumped when she took his and led him to the kitchen. He sat when she gestured to the chair that he had claimed as his, and had to bite back the grown as she began to not only dry his hair but also brush it back. The smooth rhythm of the brush and her fingers strangely relaxed him. Part of him was outraged that he was letting this female such liberties, and yet an even larger part cared not. In her own way, Mellonah had proven to him that she had earned the right to touch him in such an intimate manner.

But all too soon the brush stopped running over his head, and her presence moved, "I hope you don't mind, I made breakfast burritos, seeing as I will have to go to the store here soon."

Loki opened his eyes not knowing when they had closed, as she placed his plate in front of him, "Not at all."

The meal passed quickly and quietly, as did the cleaning up. Too soon he noted she would go and practice her dancing, and he would be left with very little to do and even less company. He watched her almost hop up the stairs, and a smirk came to his lips as one thought came to him.

'I will have her.' He walked with a predictors gate, 'By the end of this week I will have her in my bed and underneath me'

Ascending the stairs he slipped into the dance studio and watched her move to the beat of the music. The songs started out slow and full of feeling, and as she had told him she was using contemporary movements to these songs. Then the song changed. No longer was it soft and emotional, but the base was loud and heavy, and almost sounded like a battle song.

_'__Oh let's go, let's strike a light, We're gonna blow like dynamite. I don't care if it takes all night Gonna set this town alight, come on! What do you want? What do you want? I want rock 'n' roll. Alright! Long live rock 'n' roll, oh yeah yeah! Rock of ages, rock of ages, Still rollin', keep a-rollin' . Rock of ages, rock of ages, Still rollin', rock 'n' rollin'! We got the power, got the glory! Just say you need it, and if you need it, say yeah!'_

Her body was more provocative as her hips swung and ground against an invisible partner. This music invoked a more primal part of him as he watched her body dance. He was thankful when the song ended.

"Loki." she slowed her movements and looked back at him, "Are you going to stand there and watch or do you want to join?"

He tilted his head to the side not knowing the music, but it sounded soothing, "I'm afraid I do not know the manner of dance for this."

Her laugh was soft and airy, "Do you know how to waltz?"

Loki nodded his conformation as she approached him and slid into his arms. Their motions were smooth and sure, as the steady drumbeat carried on and a woman began to sing.

'_Who will go down to those shady groves, and summon the shadows there. And tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms in the springtime of the year. The sounds of the birds seem to fill the wood and when the fiddler plays all their voices can be heard long past their woodland days_.'

She started to pull away when the song ended but Loki tightened his hold on her and stepped closer, "Dance with me. Be my partner."

Her hazel eyes searched his face and he could feel her heartbeat picking up, "In just the dance?"

Loki bowed his head down to her ear and a smirk crept over his features, "No Mellonah. In all things, though I warn you I have never been a kind man, and I may break you in more ways than one. Are you willing to give yourself to one so tainted, so dark in mind and soul?"

He shuddered slightly at the feel of her magic encompassing him and her breath caressing his skin, "If you were so tainted you would not ask, but take." She rested her head on his chest, "We've been in each other's company for what? Four months, not even half a year, and you wish to be with me in such a way. To belong to a mortal woman, for I will not share, to be tied to Midgard in such an intimate manner?"

Loki found himself wrapping his arms around her smaller frame, as a hand brought a lock of her hair to his face. Mellonah's sent filled him and calmed the tempest that was his mind, and the silky feel of her hair and the velvet softness of her skin tantalized and tempted him in ways that he had only dreamed of. He recalled the last four months. She had infuriated him, defied him, healed him, cared for him, opened up to him, and for all this she asked for nothing. She demanded nothing. Mellonah had ridden out his indecisiveness with an open heart and mind. And he could think of nothing that would show him that she would not be true.

Loki lost his smirk and he took a more serious approach to her, "If it was within my ability I would make you a goddess among gods, for they could learn much from one such as you." He suppressed a sigh and the ting of fear as he pulled back an looked her in the eyes, "I know you are untouched, dear one. There for I ask once more; are you willing to let one such as I, as tarnished and broken that I am, to have you in all ways?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

AN: OK so a bit of a warning before the next chapter. It is planed to be a bit more descriptive and will further their relationship. I know that this is going a bit fast but I do have my reasons! This is only the first story ^-^ I do have a second one in the wings that will take place a few years after this one is supposed to. for who but those that wrote 'Thor' and the 'Avengers' know how much time elapsed between the two movies, so ha-ha!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: So first I would like to apologies for how long it has taken me to update, I've been busy with finding out that I'm expecting, and it doesn't help that my muse went into hiding. Second I would love to thank everyone that has either followed or favorited this story.

FYI! this is an M chapter, this is my first attempt at this so please tell me what you think. Also I am warning all the lovely readers that the next chapter won't be coming off the press' fast. These next few months are busy for me, but I will do my best.

SO! On with the tale...

Ch.15

Mellonah was unable to answer. To her Loki was but a man. Sure a man with abilities that rivaled and out did her own, a man who had lived longer then she could ever hope to, but still a man. He had been sour to her, distant, yet he had his moments of kindness and thoughtfulness.

She relaxed into his touch, as the warmth from his hand on her back seeped into her. Mellonah couldn't deny that she wanted him, craved a deeper connection with this man. Was he tainted? Yes, by sorrow and hatred. Was he broken? No, just chipped from the lies and years of favoritism. She had no illusions that she could make him a better man, that she could fix and heal him, that she could make Loki be honest and true.

"Will you stray?" Mellonah couldn't find the will to raise her voice above a whisper, "Will you seek out or accept another to your bed?"

He nuzzled the top or her head, "As long as you are mine... I will not. I may be for mischief and tricks, and lies are as familiar to me as my own thoughts... but in this I will not do you wrong. I wish to have you in every way." She felt his hands roam over her starting at her neck, "Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. Spiritually. If giving you all that I ask for is what you wish from me? Then I give it to you, for you have not asked anything of me or attempted to use me."

She pulled back as Loki's hands rested on her waist, "I sence a 'but' in this, or a 'however'." Mellonah couldn't stop the smile as his face fell a bit.

"As I said my dear, young, mortal; I may end up braking you, and in ways you could never dream of."

Mellonah ran her hand down his cheek as she felt want and desire corse through her, "Then I say this to you, Loki, God of Lies, Mischief, and Chaos." reducing the space between her lips and his ear she heatedly whispered, " I do not break, nor do I bow down, I am of the Earth. I move, I shift, I bend, and I will give you all that I am untill and after your mark has donned my flesh."

After the last words left her lips, his were upon them, much like the night before. Gentle, but hungry, only this time more demanding. She felt as if a flame had been lit within her mind and her body. The only thoughts she had were of him, and what she wished to not just give him, but of what he would give her.

Quickly pulling back from Loki, Mellonah snagged his wrist and pulled him from the studio, but before she could reach her room he had shoved her against the wall, knocking askew the photos. He was flush against her, trapping her, yet she couldn't be a more willing captive. Loki's hands wondered over her, trailing from her neck teasingly down her side, and up from her now raised knee to her hip. Suddenly she regretted having her dance sweats on, knowing that while they weren't hideous, that they would be the first thing to go.

'While I'm thinking on that.' Mellonah forcefully shoved him back and gave what she thought to be a teasing smile.

With a quick yank and shimmy they were discarded; and with a swift turn she strutted down the hall to her door, hoping that his eyes were following her every move. A cold hand turned her around as she entered her room. Mellonah met glowing ruby eyes, and a hunger that she hadn't felt before tore though her at this sight. Carefully she slipped her hands around his neck, relishing the cool contrast of his skin against hers, and pulled herself up to kiss him. Loki picked her up and supported her against him, without breaking the kiss, and Mellonah wrapped her legs around him.

All too soon she felt the soft covers of her bed behind her as his cold lips trailed down her throat, and shivers raked over her. His fingers left trails of goose bumps as they danced over her legs, and he nuzzled into her neck and hair.

"Last chance mortal," Loki's cool breath slid over her over heated skin causing her to gasp, " I know you are a maiden, pure and true. Do you wish for me to change that?"

Mellonah pushed at his shoulders, causing him to linger above her, as she removed her shirt and reached for his. He allowed her to remove it and the rest of his clothing, as he easily made hers disappear with a whisper of a spell. A hand that had been on her legs was now burying its self within her, making Mellonah moan and plead for him. Her hands wondered over his shoulders and back, and the once cool skin turned warm as he moved them both to the center of the bed.

Loki lingered over her, his green eyes boring into her, poised and waiting for her to respond. Mellonah drew her leg up his toned thigh and drank in the sight of him. Smooth pale skin, a well-defined torso with a sparse amount of chest hair and a trail that led lower to his hips, and... Mellonah brought her gaze back up to his eyes seeing the smirk that he had.

She repressed a sigh of pleasure as he leaned down, making their skin come into contact, "I once wondered why you do not rule this realm as it's queen," Loki's low voice murmured into her ear causing her to shudder, "Now I care not. Tonight you are mine; and I say that you are my queen, no, my lady. I ask that you allow me to show you what being such grants you."

"And what would that be?" Mellonah couldn't help but shift and roll her hips as his fingers toyed with her in more than one way.

Loki's tongue lightly traced the side of her neck, "To grant you one request of my choosing every night you come to my side and give of yourself."

Mellonah snatched the hand that had been buried within her most secret spot, and removed it, "Then take what I freely give, and know that all I ask for at this time is for the loyalty that I give be returned."

"Nothing else?" Loki pulled back as Mellonah shook her head, "Then what my lady wants, she shall have in full."

She closed her eyes as Loki's hands ran from her waist down to her legs, gently rubbing and massaging as they went. It almost escaped her attention that he was also moving her legs. After he had her straddling him, Loki pulled her up, making Mellonah sit on his thighs. She gasped at the heat that came from him, and the thrill that ran through her from his touch.

The hunger that had been slowly building gripped her fully. Mellonah's hands snaked behind his head as she kissed him passionately, while slowly raising herself off of his lap only to press fully against him and lowering her body back down.

At the feel of him responding to her kiss with equal hunger she gave herself to him. Brief pain shot through her, but Mellonah pushed it aside as she felt their combined passions overcome them.

The night soon became filled with purred and hissed words from him and her professions of being his and his alone.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mellonah groaned at the sun shining through her window and caressing her face with its heat. Pulling up the blanket, she blocked out the light, and relaxed into the welcome warmth of her bed. As she was adjusting to regain the comfort lost from the early solar rays, a warm arm tightened about her waist.

"Unless you wish to repeat our activities so soon I advise you to cease your movements." Mellonah couldn't stop the contented smile that his groggy voice brought.

She pushed back against him to feel more of his form against hers, "I know we should get up... but I really don't want to."

A shudder rolled through her at Loki's whisper, "Then don't my lady of Midgard, stay here with me," his hand slowly moved up and down from her waist to her hips, "And let me show you all the pleasure that a god can give."

Turning to face him, she nuzzled under his jaw and sighed, "As much as we would both like that it wouldn't be wise. I, at least, need to eat at some point."

"Then till midday, my Mellonah, after which we will both bathe and eat." Loki's arms wrapped around her and a hand crept into her hair, as he breathed in her sent.

Mellonah nodded against his chest, moved her leg over his own, and let her self drowse for the rest of the morning.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

An: Special thanks to Ovie my awesome coworker, part time beta and idea sounding board. Without your knowledge and insight I would be stuck at chapter 3.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Ok so to all that have read this story so far, this is the second to last chapter, I apologize to those that wanted it to last longer. Bare in mind that I do have a second story coming up, and I've already been laying down the floor work for that one.

All righty then! Let's get this ball rolling...

Ch. 16

He was amazed with how these past few weeks had been. Every morning Loki awoke to Mellonah either asleep curled into him, or to her cooking breakfast. Their normal day-to-day routine didn't change. Sure there were a few touches and cresses when they were in the same room, but they never interrupted each other's activities. When night fell he found that she was a very attentive lover, giving more of herself then what she was given, and at the end when she slept Loki found himself looking to see if any mark had appeared. He didn't fully wish for you to become with child, but a small part of him couldn't help but hope that she would. Couldn't help but want her to belong to him in such a manner.

This night though he had seen to her pleasure first. Fulfilling her in every way before taking his own but once. As she lay next to him exhausted, Loki thought back on the previous day.

))))))))))(((((((((((((((

They had been attacked, as she was gathering medicinal herbs and he was reading near by, by Frost Giants. There were five this time, and they had been warned that Mellonah was a threat.

It had taken some doing but only two of the five were able to escape.

Loki had been injured but Mellonah hadn't known until after they had returned to the house. He remembered the look of concern that plagued her eyes when he had stripped out of the tattered shirt. His torso was littered with bruises and deep scrapes. She had emediatly dragged him off to her bathroom, started the shower, and stripped him bare. After shoving him into the hot spray she soon joined him after shedding her own soiled clothing. As her hands ran over him the groans and hisses of pain faded into moans and sighs of pleasure. Mellonah shut off the shower, and with a few towels in hand, soon had him laying facedown on her bed as her hands massaged him.

That night she was the most passionate he had seen her to date. She wanted no pleasure for herself, yet as the same time her body was begging him to claim her. To bind her to him in the way of her ancestors.

(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

Now thinking back on the previous night, he knew her to be a weakness to him, and he to her. Loki looked her over. The moonlight from outside played on her darkening skin and her dark reddish hair, where not half an hour before his hands and lips had been.

Rolling over her, as need and want coursed through him, Loki shifted her, beginning their dance again. Pain lanced through him when her body responded to his in earnest.

He was a danger to her. As long as he remained both of their lives were in danger; for she would fall in protecting him, and he would fall to her being used against him. No, it was best that he leave and continue on without her beside him.

As Loki continued his ministrations that would fulfill them both before he left, he failed to see the concealment spell fall, nor did he take note to how much warmer she became under him. His eyes were screwed shut, not only from the pleasure of having her again, but to also keep back the tears.

Tears that told of his longing to stay here with her. Tears in knowing that she, _HIS_ Midgardian Lady-Queen, would never truly belong to him. Tears for the pain that his leaving would cause her.

Tears that now fell freely.

Loki gasped as he felt her body respond fully to him causing him to be brought to new blinding pleasure, bringing forth fresh tears that fell on to the column of her neck only to roll down and around it.

Before he came back to the world his concealment spell reactivated. Loki reluctantly left her room, cleaning up in a quick shower downstairs, and returned to the room he had been given. Tossing the towel carelessly to the side he soon donned his clothes. The clothes that he came to this realm in, the same ones she had mended, and hung with care.

Loki was putting the finishing touches of his armor on, when he saw that a letter lay under his helm. Opening it he read the flowing script of the woman whom was not only his healer, but lover.

'Loki,

If you found this then that means you are planning to leave. Why else would you go to don your helm and armor when this land is more than strong enough to protect a great host. I only ask, that should you return to Midgard, visit please. I value your friendship, and I care for you a great deal.

Please, stay safe where ever it is that you are going. And know that should you need or want a place to call sanctuary my door is always open.

With all that I am,

Mellonah

PS.

My mother taught this to me at a young age,

and now I wish to share it with you.

_I saw you in the forest,_

_Your eyes so deep and green._

_I saw you in the fields,_

_Dancing there unseen._

_I heard your breach of life,_

_As you tickled leaf and blade._

_I wondered at your rippling skin,_

_Of amber, gold, and jade._

_I banish smog and poisons,_

_As I bring you into my life._

_I release all pain and suffering,_

_I refuse to live in strife._

_Your gifts of joy and bounty,_

_Are welcomed in this place._

_Pray bring blessings to each season,_

_And to this sacred space. _'

As he reread her words, though simple and to the point, they soothed the wrenching feeling within him.

Loki stashed her letter upon his person as he gazed around the room his eyes settling on the book she had given him some time ago, 'Could a simple letter bring her peace of mind?'

With out much thought he picked up the book, tore out one of the back empty pages, and began writing. Soon enough he finished one last task, left the house using his magic to lock the doors and windows behind him, only to fade into the darkened forest.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

AN: I know anticlimactic... but hey, this is all part of the plan to build up to story #2.

PLEASE review!

Oh! Big hugs to The Yoshinator and the rest of you who have stuck with this story from day one ^-^


End file.
